


Why didn't you tell me!?!?!?!

by Accident, ilostmyshoe25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Bonding, Heats, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe25/pseuds/ilostmyshoe25
Summary: Sherlock finds out John isn't actually an Alpha like he's been lead to believe.....Greg needs to get his kids back and Mycroft may be able to help.....A Johnlock/Mystrade omegaverse RP turned fic <3
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. You're an Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP from tumblr between ilostmyshoe25 and myself. Enjoy!

Sherlock sighs as he finishes up the McNeil case. It was exciting at first for the alpha, running around London researching fertilizers. Once he found the distributor of the cow fertilizer that the body parts had been found in he booked a trim ticket to the country. He was going to get one for John as well but John had told him he was feeling like he was coming down with something so he skipped out on the trip.  
Sherlock finally signs the last statement with at the little local police station. Having already checked out of his hotel room with his bag was packed he headed to the train station two days early.  
Texts from John were far and few between which worried Sherlock since he seemed to be quite ill. He was going to have to take care of his doctor which was a very rare occurrence.  
After paying the cabbie Sherlock got out of the cab and headed up the their flat. He paused at the top of the stairs seeing trays of tea and biscuits Mrs. Hudson must have been leaving for John and frowns, seeing towels stuffed under door but he could still smell something. Something sweet? Whatever it was it was exciting and Sherlock wanted more of it as soon as possible.  
Sherlock licks his lips and reaches for the door handle, turning the knob but it’s locked. “John? Are you in there? Why is the door locked? John?” He frowns, turning the doorknob again.

John whines and shoves his face into his pillow. Sherlock wasn’t supposed to be home yet, he was supposed to be home after his heat, not at the beginning of it. Not when he could feel the desperation for a knot, any knot, rising within him. He didn’t want Sherlock to know he was an omega, he was scared, not of Sherlock, never of Sherlock, but that Sherlock would abandon him, labeling him a hindrance to the work

“John? Are you alright?” Sherlock tried to push the door in with his shoulder. He knows that smell but he can’t place it. “John.” He frowns as he realizes. “Do you have an omega in there with you?”

"No-oo, no omega ssherlock,go away pls" he attempts knowing Sherlock wont leave. Whining, he ruts his hips into the mattress.

“No omega?” Sherlock frowns and sniffs, the scent getting stronger. It smells like John but more.. Potent.  
“John... Is that smell coming from you?”

"N-no, Sherlock please" he doesn’t even know if he’s begging for him to leave or come in anymore. The scent of Sherlock is driving him insane, his body going haywire knowing an alpha is close.

“Please what, John? What do you need?” Sherlock asks, is body pressed against the door.

"ssherlooock.....touch..nooo.. please go, I cant stand it" he whimpers as his stomach cramps painfully. "It aches so bad,cant stand it" he cries into his pillow

Sherlock claws at the door. “Let me help you. Please. I can make you feel better.”

"Nonono" john stutters out as he reaches down to circle his hole as he ruts against the matress. "T-this isnt you ssherlock" he whimpers as his stomachs clentches again, his heat more intense with the smell of alpha permitting the room."y-you dont really want it s-sherlock." At this point john doesn't think he could make it to the door if he tried to

“I do want you! I’ve always wanted you. You let me believe you were an Alpha. You smelled like an Alpha. I didn’t think we could be together.” Sherlock whines, his nails making scratch marks in the door. “Let me help you. Let me make you feel good. I.. I’ll even wear a condom. You must be in so much pain. It must feel so desperate. Let me take care of you, little omega.”

John shivered when he heard sherlocks words. He did lead everyone to think him an Alpha but he was so scared of being tossed aside again. Now that Sherlock knows though, well theres nothing else to lose. Sliding out of bed he crawled over to the door and unlocked it then curled up against the wall, whimpering from Him much pain johns in

Sherlock comes in, nearly falling to his knees as the full strength of Johns scent hits him. “Oh John.” He frowns as he sees John in the corner. He goes to him and scoops him up gently, carrying John to the bed.

John nuzzles his face into sherlocks shoulder, giving little kitten licks to sherlocks jawline.

Sherlock lays John on the bed and strips, his cock already filled out.

The scent, and feel and sight of Sherlock was too much for his already frazzled brain. A haze settled and john instinctively tried to flip over and present

Sherlock groans and holds Johns hips, pressing his face between John’s arse cheeks and licks at his hole.

Confused, he jerks a little at the feeling of a wet tongue. He's never had this done to him before since the only other alpha he's ever had sex with just wanted to get his own pleasure, not caring at all about johns pleasure. Whimpering into the pillow he feels the tension slowly leave his body

Sherlock slowly fucks John with his tongue and strokes him. He was surprised John still had a pretty sizable cock for an omega.

"oh Sherlock....god...so good....not...enough sheeerrllock" he rambles, fists clenched in the sheets

Sherlock pulls back, using all his will power to do so, and licks John’s slick off his lips. “Do you have condoms?”

Taking a minute, john laid there panting before reaching out to check if there are any. A tendril of dread sneaks in through his heat induced haze. Sherlock surely wont take him without one. Johns looks at Sherlock then looks down, trembling, on the verge of tears. "I …….don't have any"he whispers

“Oh darling.” Sherlock cuddles John and kisses his neck. “Don’t be upset. I’ll take care of it.” He reaches for his phone in his discarded pants and texts Mycroft. He knows he’ll pay for it later but he can’t count on anyone else to come through quick enough.  
*Have condoms delivered to 221B immediately.-SH*

"Done. Dare I ask, brother mine?-MH"

*Now is not the time for questions. Leave them in a plain bag on the front steps.-SH*

‘Ok-MH’  
"What.... wwho are you texting?" John whimpers as another cramp hits

“I’m just having condoms sent over.” Sherlock tosses his phone to the end of the bed. He holds John close and kisses his neck, stroking his cock gently.

John whines when Sherlock strokes his cock, reaching out to run his hands along his belly

“What can I do for now to make you feel better?” Sherlock mumbles.

He shifts a little on the bed"Can you...jerk me off. Maybe an orgasm will lessen the cramps"

Sherlock nods and pulls John into his lap, kissing his neck as he strokes him.

"Good, so good" john pants before tangling his fingers in sherlocks hair and pulling him into a kiss

Sherlock groans and kisses John back deeply, holding him close as he works his cock over.

Feeling his orgasm approaching he starts rocking his hips faster

“Good boy. Let it go. I’ve got you.”

Holding sherlocks hair he rocks harder into sherlocks fist. As soon as he hears sherlocks words he comes hard, feeling like he’s on fire.

Sherlock groans as he watches John orgasm, licking John’s cum off his hand.

Letting his hands fall from sherlocks hair, he slumps down against Sherlock, no energy left after his orgasm. Panting, he lays there till he remembers Sherlock hasn’t come. "Want me to help with that?"he asks, feeling sherlocks erection pressed against his hip

“No. It’s alright. It’ll go away.” Sherlock mumbles, rubbing John’s back.

"Ok" he sighed before closing his eyes

He cuddles John, rubbing Sherlock’s back.

Im.... just gonna...take a...small.........nap"he whispers against sherlocks collar bone

“Sleep. I’ve got you.” Sherlock holds him close.

Your condoms are waiting on the front stoop for you-MH

Thank you.-SH  
“I’ll be right back.” Sherlock kisses John’s head and lays him down.

John rolls over to where Sherlock was.

“I’ll be right back.” Sherlock gets up and puts on a robe, before going down to get the bag.

Johns body starts to heat up again even in his sleep and his legs start shifting uncomfortably.

Sherlock soon comes back, taking off the robe and getting back in bed with John.

Drawing his legs up, he curls into a ball against sherlocks side

Sherlock holds John close and kisses his head.

30 minutes later john wakes up with a hard cock and cramps in his belly. Half asleep still john starts rolling his hips against sherlocks hips. "Sherlock" he pants out against Sherlock skin

“Need my cock, love?” Sherlock kisses John’s sweaty forehead.

“Need it" he grunts as he rocks harder. “Please, its not enough Sherlock, love, it aches"

Sherlock nods and rolls a condom on his cock. “Do you want to be on your back or hands and knees?”

"Back please, for this first time." John whimpers.

Sherlock nods and lays John back. He licks his lips as he sees Johns slick hole, easing two fingers into him.

John sighed as he finally got part of what he needs. " so good Sherlock" he groaned as he start undulating his hips. "Another." He panted. " oh please Sherlock, another finger"

Sherlock leans in and kisses John’s cock as he adds a third finger.

John groans as Sherlock adds another finger, but soon it wasn't enough. "Please Sherlock, please fuck me, I need it, need your cock, Please Alpha."

Sherlock groans and nods, taking his fingers out. He moves up and kisses John, pushing into him.

John groans as he feels Sherlock cock fill him up, hitting all the right places.

“Oh yessssssss.” Sherlock gasps, slowly sinking all the way into John.

Panting, john wraps his legs around Sherlock hips. "So good" he sighs and closes his eyes.

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you.” Sherlock sets a nice steady pace, holding John close and rocking deep into him.

Crying out, john dug his fingers into sherlocks shoulders.

“What do you need, John? Harder? Faster? Tell me, My omega. What do you need?”

Opening his eyes he looked into sherlocks. "Need it harder, please Sherlock, harder Alpha"

Sherlock holds John’s hips and starts to pound into him.

“Sherlock, so good, yes, good Alpha, oh good Alpha" john rambles, to far gone in his heat for full sentences any more

“Good Omega. Take it. Take my cock. It’s yours. All yours.” Sherlock thrusts faster, harder still.

" so close" john pants "so close Sherlock, please"

“Want me to fill you with my knot?”

“Please, Need your knot. Please knot me, need it."

Sherlock thrusts hard, his knot popping into John.

Ah" he cries as he feels Sherlock knot him. He's so close, but it’s not enough. Tangling his fingers in sherlocks hair, he pulls sherlocks head so his face is against his neck. "Bite me, please Sherlock, bite me, bond with me, love you, love you so much, bite me"

Sherlock groans as John’s scent overpowers him. He holds John tight and bites his neck, bonding him.

Gasping, he clenches around sherlocks knot as he spills on their belly.

Sherlock groans and comes hard into John, the condom catching his release.

John never thought he'd find someone who he'd want to bond with. Feeling the warmth of the bond bring tears to his eyes and the next thing he knows he.s sobbing into sherlocks shoulder.

Sherlock holds John close. “It’s alright, My Omega. I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s alright.” He licks John’s neck gently and rubs his back.

"I n-never thought I'd find someone who'd willingly b-bond with me." He sniffled and tilted his head a bit more for Sherlock

“I’ve got you, love.” Sherlock kisses John softly, holding him close.

Smiling, he rubs his nose against sherlocks." Thank you"

Sherlock hums happily and cuddles John happily. “Feeling okay?”

"Yeah,Im a bit hungry though. We should eat before the next round. We should have enough time to go to Angelo’s If you want?"

Sherlock laughs. “I’m certainly not letting you out like this. You’ll attract every Alpha in a hundred mile radius. I’m keeping you to myself.” He kisses John. “I’ll call Angelo and have food delivered. Anything you want. As much as you want.”

"Does Angelo even deliver. I want spaghetti. And maybe some garlic bread"

“Angelo will deliver for me.” Sherlock nods and sends Angelo a text, ordering some of everything and extra garlic bread.

“Cool" johns sighs before rolling out of bed on to his feet. "Im gonna go grab us some water" he said, walking to the kitchen.

“I’ll start the shower. We can have a quick wash.” Sherlock pulls off the condom and goes to the bathroom, tossing the condom before he starts the shower.

Grabbing two bottles from the fridge he walks towards the bathroom. " a shower sounds lovely" he said, setting the water on the counter and hopping in with Sherlock

Sherlock smiles and rubs soapy hands over John’s body, washing him gently.

Smiling, he places a kiss on sherlocks collarbone. "Mm, thats feels nice"

“Yeah?” Sherlock smiles softly, gently massaging Johns skin as he washes him.

Yeah" he said, rubbing his nose against sherlocks neck, scenting him. "God, you smell so good" he growls softly

“Mm I’m your Alpha. I’m the best smelling thing in the world to you. Well besides what our pups will smell like.” Sherlock smiles softly, rinsing John off.

And with those words his cock is half hard. Hearing Sherlock talk about pups, their pups, is intoxicating.  
"You better be careful,Hearing you say stuff like that makes me so hot" he grinned

Sherlock leans in and kisses Johns neck softly, over the bond bite. “Before your next heat we’ll have a real discussion. For now you’ll have to be satisfied with my condom covered cock.”

"I know I know, condom covered or not though Im still glad to have it." John whispered, rolling his hips slightly against sherlocks thigh

“I know, darling.” Sherlock kisses John, putting his thigh between John’s legs to John can grind against him.

Growling softly he pushes Sherlock back against the wall and starts gently sucking on his neck as he rolls his hips harder

“Good little omega.” Sherlock holds John close, tipping his head back. “You know you can fuck me and I won’t get pregnant.” He smirks.

"You'd let me? Would you really let me fuck you Alpha? Please let me." John whimpered. Fucking Sherlock would be a honor since he's pretty sure Sherlock has had little to no sexual contact before.  
"So smart, so sexy, so beautiful" he groaned"Wish you could get pregnant. You'd look amazing rounded out with our pups"

“Mm I’d love to.” Sherlock mumbles and kisses John deeply.

Throwing his arms around Sherlock, he pulls him closer. "Now, please now Sherlock" he whimpered into the kiss, shaking slightly

Sherlock nods. “Here or in bed?”

“Here, can’t wait long enough to get to the bed."

Sherlock kisses John before turning and bending over for him. “All yours.” He says and spreads his legs, his thick full cock hanging between them.

Oh god" he groans, slicking his fingers up with conditioner. "Your bloody gorgeous" he sighs before pushing a finger into him

Sherlock groans and rocks back against Johns fingers. “Wanted your cock for so long.” He nearly whines. “I though about it. When I thought you were an alpha. I knew it would hurt but I still wanted it so bad. But you’re an omega. It won’t hurt. It’ll be so good. You can fuck me whenever you like.”

Oh Sherlock, wish I'd known that." John says before sliding another finger in." I was scared you'd send me away"

“Never. I’d never send you away. I want you. With me. Always.” Sherlock moans, relaxing around John’s fingers.

Oh god Sherlock" he whimpers. " you don't know how happy that makes me." He groans as he slicks up his cock. Slowly, he pops the head in before grabbing sherlocks hips

“Oh yes!” Sherlock moans, pressing back for more. “Bond me when you come. Please John.”

I will" he groans as he pushes all the way in, gripping hips tight enough to leave bruises. "Your mine and i’m yours"

“Always.” He nods, melting as he feels Johns cock inside him. “Your cock is huge for an omega.”

I know, it usually puts other alphas off. Im not hurting you am I?"

“God no. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” He squeezes around John teasingly.

Sherlock!!" He cries out as his hips snap forward instinctively. After that first thrust he just cant stop. Wrapping his arms around sherlocks tummy he starts pounding him, lost to the heat once more. "Alpha" he whimpers"oh my Alpha"

“I’ve got you, love. It’s alright. Let go.” Sherlock groans and takes everything John gives him, holding onto him the best he can.

“So warm, so lovely" he whispers against sherlocks back. "Oh Sherlock. Gonna come soon. You close, please tell me your close"

“Come. Please come. And can hold it much longer.” Sherlock squeezes his knot.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha" he chants as he comes. Right in the middle of his orgasm he reached up and bit Sherlock on his bond area, teeth sank deeply for the duration of his orgasm

Sherlock groans and comes hard, painting the shower wall with his huge load.

Chuckling weakly, he pulls out of Sherlock and rest against his back. "So much for getting clean."

“Well this is so much better.” Sherlock pants and turns to John, kissing him.

Sighing, he melts into the kiss "mm, yeah"

Sherlock smiles and starts to wash John again.

Humming softly, he does the same for Sherlock

Sherlock smiles and gets them dried off when they’ve finished. He leaves John to finish and goes to change the sheets on the bed before going back to John.

Grabbing a water bottle he tosses it to Sherlock. "Gotta stay hydrated love" he says, drinking his own

Sherlock nods and downs the whole bottle in one go, finishing as the door bell rings. “Mm that would be food.”

"Good, I'm starving" he says flopping down on the bed

Sherlock smiles and goes to bring their food up. He comes back with armfuls if bags full of food and sits them on the bed.

Rifling trough them he finds his food and digs in. He Pats the bed next to him, wanting Sherlock close even while he eats

Sherlock smiles and sits down next to John as they eat. He opens a container full of garlic bread. “Is that enough?”

"Plenty, thank you Sherlock" he says, leaning slightly against Sherlock as he took some bread  
Finishing his meal, he tucks the garbage back in the bag and tucks himself into sherlocks side. "That was yummy"

Sherlock kisses John’s head and holds him close after moving the bags off the bed. “I’m glad.”

“We...should have time for a quick nap"john murmured sleepily.

“Sleep, love.” Sherlock holds John close.

You too" He mumbles, hand resting over sherlocks heart

“I will.” He kisses Johns head.

A few days later Johns in bis chair reading the paper and sherlocks sprawled on the sofa watching telly when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

“Oh god.” Sherlock sighs as he recognizes the footsteps.

What" john says, looking at him

“I think he’s referring to me.” Mycroft sighs as he comes in, looking them over.  
“What are you doing here?” Sherlock scowls.  
“Welfare check.” Mycroft hums.

John scoffs. "Welfare check. Sure. What do you really want Mycroft?"

“To see if my suspicion was correct and it is.” Mycroft smirks as he sees the matching bond marks on their necks. “I believe congratulations are in order.”  
“Oh piss off, Mycroft.” Sherlock growls a bit.

Normally Mycroft doesn’t make him apprehensive, but today he does. Getting up, he slowly walks over to the couch to sit next to Sherlock, putting him between Mycroft and himself.

“You are ever surprising, Dr. Watson. An omega.” Mycroft hums.  
“You’re on very thin ice, Mycroft.” Sherlock glares.

Of all people Mycroft isn't supposed to know. It makes him feel vulnerable. "Sherlock" he whimpers

“Out.” Sherlock snarls and stands.  
“Fine fine. At least you used protection. Lord knows we cannot deal with children.” Mycroft hums and leaves.  
Sherlock slams and locks the door after him. 

“Sherlock, I didnt’ want him to know" he whimpers, holding his arms out for a hug

“I’m sorry, love.” Sherlock holds John close. “He won’t tell anyone. I promise. He’s.. He’s an omega.”

Surprise floods him. " he's an omega too? I thought he was a beta" he sighed " I hope not because I could get in serious trouble with the army. Back when I first joined omegas weren't allowed to fight"

“He is. He takes special medication to make him a beta in every respect. Like your suppressant take away your heats.” Sherlock hums. “How did you get past the medical exam and join the army?”

“I, uh, paid off a lot of people with money I saved to move out of my fathers house. I got pretty lucky, a beta I knew would provide me with suppressants"

“Ah.” Sherlock nods.

" it was a lot of work but it was worth it" he sighed. " Anything good on the telly?"

“You look.” Sherlock hands him the remote.

Browsing for a bit john finally settled on cops. "Hey, speaking of cops has Greg contacted you yet. It seems like he hasn’t in a while.”

“He did. I was waiting until you had recovered from your heat to ring him back.” Sherlock hums, rubbing John’s back.

"Well, go ahead and ring him back."

Sherlock nods and picks up the phone, calling Greg.

"Sherlock where the bloody hell have you been. We really need you for this one and you just blew me off!!"greg yelled

“I have a life outside of you, Lestrade.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Since when do you have a life outside of cases Sherlock"greg sighs. " look, can you and john come or not?"

“Never you mind. Where is it?”

"Lucky for you I just got a call thats theres another body at the Thames, by the docks"

“We’re on the way.”

"Ok" greg hangs up  
"So, what did he say"john asked, face pressed against Sherlock shoulder

“There’s a case on and he wants us to come.”

"Good, lets go then" he says standing up

“Let’s get changed.” He stands and nuzzles John.

"Okay" he hums when Sherlock nuzzles him before heading to his room and changing.

“Would you like us to hide our bond marks?” He asks softly.

"Can we hide them for a little while" he said, wrapping his arms around sherlocks waist. " I'm not ashamed, please don’t think that, Im just worried"

“No, I know, love.” Sherlock kisses John’s head.

"When did you get so understanding" he said teasingly, planting a kiss on sherlocks chest

“Mm I want to give you whatever makes you happy.”

"Thank you Sherlock" he said seriously. Pulling back, he stood on his toes and planted a kiss on sherlocks lips. " we should go"

Sherlock misses him back and finishes getting dressed, making sure both their bond marks are covered.

Grabbing his jacket he heads to the front to hail a cab.

Sherlock follows John into the cab.

"So, wanna brief me on the details?"

“Another body found down by the Thames.”

“That sucks. Is Greg already there?”

“He is. We’re going to meet him.”

"Is Anderson on forensics?"

“Probably.”

"Great, just ignore him Sherlock. I know how you get when he's around"john said as the cab pulled up to the docks  
Getting out, he waits for Sherlock to join him

Sherlock pays the cabbie and leads John down to the shore.  
“There you two are. Finally.” Greg sighs, looking tired but that’s usual for the alpha.

"Hey greg, hows the kids doing?" John asks

“Kate’s taken them to her mother’s.” Greg rolls his eyes. “For a beta she’s a giant pain in my arse.”

"Well, some people are, but what can ya do. Can you show us where the body is?"

“Oh I don’t know, not fuck her boss for one.” Greg grumbles and leads them to a tarp covered body on the rocks.

"Yeah. Why not divorce her greg?" He asks as sherlocks kneels by the body

“Because she’ll get the kids. The courts won’t trust an unbonded Alpha to raise kids. We’re all hotheaded sex fiends apparently.” Greg looks down at the body. “What’ve you got?”

"Im sorry mate"he says quietly, bumping shoulders with greg real quick before going to stand near Sherlock

“Thanks.” Greg pats Johns back.  
“Strangled with his own chain neckless like the others. It’s still a crime of opportunity. These victims were in the wrong place at the wrong time. There’s nothing connecting them except they were all strangled with their own jewelry.” Sherlock frowns before standing suddenly.

"Bye greg, see you later" he said before running off to catch Sherlock. Coming up next to him, he slowly slid his hand into sherlocks gloved ones while not directly looking at him. " so, what do you got?"

“Each piece of jewelry is from a different designer so that means different shops. But what’s one place where all kinds of brands end up when no one wants them anymore?” Sherlock holds Johns hand, waving down a taxi.

He gasps "A pawn shop. Brilliant, so you think it’s an owner or employee?"

“First we need to figure out which pawn shop. Particularly one that does a lot of business in high end jewelry on the cheap.” Sherlock gets them a cab. “Bart’s hospital.” He tells the cabbie.  
“A body had a receipt in their pocket. Maybe it will have a clue.”

" I hope so. Could you imagine getting strangled?" He shudders " It’s a bloody horrible way to go."

“There are worse.” Sherlock shrugs.

"Its still pretty terrible" he says as the cab pulls up to Bart’s. " I've seen it a couple times in Afghanistan, and sometimes their eyes pop out of their skull"

Sherlock nods and gets out, holding the door for John. “It isn’t fun that’s for sure.”

"Thanks" john says, giving him a nudge with his shoulder before walking towards the building with smirk, leaving Sherlock to pay the cabbie for once

Sherlock chuckles and lays the cabbie before going after John. “Dear god.” He blinks, his eyes tearing up at the scent of artificial Omega scent wafting out of the autopsy theater.

"What?" John asks, not smelling it as well as Sherlock. "It kinda smells weird in here today"

“It smells like cheap artificial omega scent.” Sherlock coughs, getting choked up.

John frowns" do you want to go back outside?"

Sherlock nods, his hand over his mouth and nose. “Go get the receipt off Molly.”

"Ok" he frowns again, worried, before walking off to find molly

Sherlock goes up to the street.  
Molly is in the lab, working as usual only the strong Omega scent is coming from her which is strange since she’s a beta.

"Hey molly, what are you working on?"  
He sniffs, smelling the weird scent coming off of molly. "You smell different today molly, did you get a new spray?"

“Just looking at some samples.” Molly looks over at John. “I did..” She blushes. “Is Sherlock with you?”

“No, he sent me in to get the receipts. The smell in here gave him a headache"

“Oh.” Molly’s face falls. “Here.” She Give him the receipts.

"Thanks molly" he says happiky before he sees her face fall "hey, whats wrong?"

“Nothing.” Molly shakes her head. She had gotten the scent hoping Sherlock would find her more attractive.

"Oh" he figures that this has to be another one of her ways to appeal to Sherlock, poor girl. "Im have to get going, thank you for the receipts.

“Alright. I need them back though so make sure nothing happens to them.” Molly nods and gets back to work.

“Ok.” He says, heading outside and handing the receipts to Sherlock.

“How did it go?” Sherlock asks, going to John immediately.

It went well" he says grabbing sherlocks hand again. "And that weird smell, the artificial omega smell, was coming from molly. I think it was another attempt to get your attention. You really should talk to her you know."

“Ah.” Sherlock nods. “I don’t know what to tell her. I’ve tried to let her down gently before and not so gently. It’s just not something she’s receptive to.”

" I don't know, we'll come up with something later. Now, what are these receipts for?"

Sherlock looks through the receipts. “This.” He shows John a receipt for a pawn shop as he flags down a cab.

"Cool" john says, getting in the cab with Sherlock

Sherlock has the cab drive them to the pawn shop.

Getting out he pays the cabbie this time before walking up to the store.

“How do you want to do this?” Sherlock asks before they go in.

“Well, do you think the murderer is inside?"

“I do. Do you want to pretend to be the next victim or should we just ask if they remember the pieces of jewelry?”

" I don’t know if they would even pick me to be next so let’s ask away. Besides, if things go south I brought my gun." John says, lips pulling up into a smirk

“Clever.” Sherlock grins.

"I know"he grins too.

Sherlock smiles and holds the door open for John, following him inside.

Walking over to the counter, he puts on a smiles for the women behind it. "Hello there, would you mind if we asked you a few questions pertaining to some jewelry sold here?"

“Sure. What’re you looking for?” She smiles.

"We wanted to know about these pieces" he asks, pointing to pictures of the victims jewelry Sherlock has.

She looks at them. “Yeah I recognize them. Why? What’s this about?”

"It has to do with the recent murders. The only thing connecting them is that they recently bought stuff from here."

She frowns and nods, getting nervous. “R-right.”

Sees that shes getting nervous. " and we wanted to know if you know why that is?"

“Well we do a lot of sales in jewelry. It’s our biggest seller.”

" is it? Well, heres the thing. My partner doesn't believe in coincidences and neither do I"

She sighs. “Look. Jewelry isn’t even my area. The guy who does it hasn’t been in all week and I’ve been covering his shifts.”

Having no more questions he looks to Sherlock.

“What’s his name?” Sherlock asks.  
“Alex Morrison.” She frowns.

"Are we going to check up on him?” He asks quietly so that only Sherlock can hear him. “Or do you think she’s lying?”

“Get me his address. Now.” Sherlock orders the girl, his Alpha tone making her scurry to the back for the paperwork. “We’ll pass it along to Greg but I don’t think she’s telling us the whole truth..” he says to John quietly.

"I thought that too." He said quietly  
"D you think she did it or just knows who did it?"

“I don’t know. We’ll have Greg go to the address and then we’ll stake out and watch what she does.” Sherlock hums.

“Ok.” John nods as the woman comes back. "Thank you miss, that will be all. Good day" he says before leaving the store. " are we going to stakeout today or tonight?"

“Mm..” Sherlock pulls out his phone and sends a few texts. “Tonight. One of my homeless net work will watch her for now.”

He nods. " ok then, what are we gonna do in the meantime?"

“You need lunch.” Sherlock hums.

"So what do you suggest,your highness" he jokes

“Mm fish and chips?” Sherlock grins, knowing it’s John’s favorite.

"Mmm, sounds wonderful." He hums, grabbing sherlocks hand. " there a stand around the corner,lets walk there."

“Alright.” Sherlock smiles and walks with John.

He smiles at there joined hands. "I love holding hands with you"

“I love having you close to me.” Sherlock smiles.

John blushes as he affectionately shoulder bumps Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles down at Sherlock. “I’m gonna kiss you senseless later.” He says quietly as he pulls John’s seat out for him at the table.

John blushes harder. "I look forward to it" he growls as the waiter comes over

Sherlock smirks and orders for them, knowing exactly what John likes.

Smiling, he plants a kiss on sherlocks hand, barely retraining himself from thoroughly snogging Sherlock in the restaurant

Sherlock smiles and squeezes Johns hand gently.

"How did I get so lucky" he whispers as their plates are set down

“Believe me I am the lucky one in this occasion.” Sherlock hums.

John laughs as he takes a bite. "Agree to disagree" he says, nudging Sherlock affectionately. "Now eat your lunch love"

Sherlock smiles and nudges him back before starting to eat, passing John the vinegar.

Taking it, he puts some on his chips before eating

Sherlock smiles as he watches John, so completely in love with him.

Seeing Sherlock watching him causes him to blush again. "What?" He asks as he finishes off his lunch

“You’re just so gorgeous and I’m so in love with you.”

" Im glad cause I love you too

Sherlock smiles and finishes eating.

Paying, he stands up and holds out his hand towards sherlock. "Are we going back home to wait or more running around?"

“Mm whichever you’d like.” Sherlock stands and holds Johns hand.

Grinning, john squeezes his hand. "How about we head home and waste some time away, if you know what I mean" john says smirking. "Then we can go out and catch this baddie"

“Mm you know I can’t argue with my doctor.” Sherlock smirks.

"Good"he laughs as he hails a cab. "Its always good to listen to your doctor"

“Don’t I know it.” Sherlock grins and follows John into the cab. He pays the cabbie when the arrive home, leading John up.

Shutting the door, he crowded Sherlock against the wall. " now, what was that about kissing me senseless?" John asks teasingly

Sherlock grins and scoops John up and kisses him deeply, turning them and pressing John back against the wall.

Groaning, john wraps his legs around sherlocks waist and slowly rocks his half hard cock against sherlocks stomach.

“My perfect little omega. My gorgeous slut.” Sherlock smirks and nips at Johns neck over their bond mark.

Crying out as a flash of pleasure runs through him, he tilts his head back against the wall as he pants and squirms. "Shit Sherlock, that feels so good"

“Mm think how good it will feel when I knot you and pump you full of cum. Filling you with pups.” Sherlock bites and sucks, grinding against John.

Whining he squirms on sherlocks hold." Sherlock, fuck me, please, fuck your omega.” 

Sherlock puts John on the bed and gets their clothes off, kissing John deeply as he grabs the lube and condoms from the drawer.

Rolling over he gets on his knees, presenting. "Shit" he growls. "Need you so bad, just like this"he whines into the pillow

Sherlock puts a condom on and works John open with his lubed fingers.

Panting, he rocks back against sherlocks fingers

“My omega. Mine..” Sherlock growls.

"Yours, only yours"he agrees as he rocks harder against sherlocks fingers

Sherlock is soon rocking three fingers in and out of him.

“Alpha, please, I need more" he whines into his arm

“I’ve got you.” He pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock into John.

"God boy" he growls, "now fuck me hard", he demands, wiggling his hips

“Mm topping from the bottom again?” Sherlock grins and holds John’s hips, thrusting into him.

"Hush, you know you love it." John pant, reaching his arms back and digging his fingers into the flesh of sherlocks arse. "God, you feel so good in me, on me"

“Love it. Love being in you. Feels so good.” Sherlock groans, thrusting harder.

Feeling his orgasm starting to build up, he feels the need to bite.Groaning, he starts licking and biting at sherlocks arm, his arm the only place he can reach

“Let me lay down and you can ride me.” Sherlock pulls out of him and lays down, pulling John into his lap and pushing back into him. “Now you can bite me.” He tips his head to the side and thrusts up into him.

Nearly crying as he feels sherlocks cock leave him, he sighs as he's filled up again. Rolling his hips, he leans forward, nipping and licking at sherlocks neck

“Good boy. I’ve got you.” Sherlock rocks with him and rubs his bath.

"Sherlock" he groans into his ear. "M gonna come soon Sherlock, are you close?"

“Yes.” He groans.

"Good" he pants as he rolls his hips harder

Sherlock thrusts harder and faster.

Ah" he cries out as he comes, before sinking his teeth deep into sherlocks shoulder

Sherlock moans loudly and comes hard, coming into John and filling the condom.

Releasing his teeth, he lays on Sherlock, panting." Im sorry."he says quietly, looking at the marks he left. " i don’t know why I feel the need to bite you so much"

“I don’t mind. I like it.” He nuzzles him.

He giggles as Sherlock nuzzles him. "Am i too heavy love, or can I stay here for a nap?"

“Mm don’t you dare move.” He holds John on top of him.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere" he yawns and his eyes slip close.

He cuddles him and falls asleep holding him. 


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Needs his kids back and Mycroft offers him a way to do that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

++++  
Mycroft calls up Mycroft for his monthly update on Sherlock.

Greg’s phone rings, caller i.d. say Mycroft so he answers. "Hello Mycroft, what can I do for you?"

“Just checking on Sherlock. How do you think he’s doing?” Mycroft hums, using his crafted Alpha tone.

"I don’t know. They almost seemed like a new couple"

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s weird right. I mean, both Sherlock and John are alphas so.”

“Mm who knows what they’re up to.”

"I don’t know about now, but tonight their going to be solving our current case"

“The bodies washing up on the shore?”

"Yeah, the strangled ones."

“Mm obviously one of the pawn shop employees.”

“Oh, I’m sure but Sherlock needs something.”

“Mm I’m sure.”

"He does. You know how he gets without a case"

“Unfortunately I do.”

"Is that all you want or was there something more?"

“No no.” Mycroft blushes, always enjoying his and Greg’s calls. “

"Oh" he sighs sadly" well, I guess I'll see you later"

Mycroft frowns not wanting to hang up. “How are you?” He asks quickly.

"Im doing as well as can be since the wife took the kids and left. How about you."

Mycroft frowns. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to fix that?”

"Not really, but would you...uh.. wanna get some coffee this Friday?"

“Oh. Okay. I mean yes. I’d like that.” Mycroft blushes.

"I'd like that top. Listen, I have to go now, but I'll see you Friday"

“Sure sure. I’ll pick you up.”

“Ok, see you then"he says before hanging up

Mycroft smiles, excited and nervous. He knew Greg knew him as an Alpha when he was really an omega. He never wanted to seen as an Omega until he met Greg.

Greg smiles. He's ecstatic that Mycroft is even giving him a chance. Even though Mycroft is an Alpha too he feels a pull to him, and he knows that Mycroft wont hurt him like his lying bitch of a ex wife.

On Friday Mycroft picks Greg up, actually driving himself for a change. He didn’t want Greg to think he was pretentious, well more pretentious than he already thought. “Hello, Gregory.”

"Hello Mycroft, I wasn't sure if you like them, but I bought you flowers."he says, lookin away and handing them out, mentally berating himself for buying Mycroft flowers. What alpha wants flowers on a first date. He hasn’t felt this nervous since uni.

“Thank you.” Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly, he never got flowers from anyone before.

Greg relaxes when he sees Mycroft smile. He musta done right.

“So umm.. did you have a place in mind or?” Mycroft asks, holding the flowers close.

Greg laughs " to be honest, no I don’t. I just asked the first thing in mind that would end in us getting together for a while" greg rubs his neck sheepishly

“I have a place. If you don’t mind a bit of a drive?” Mycroft smiles.

"Oh, not at all" he smiles too. " lead the way"

Mycroft smiles and drives them out of the city to the coast.

"So, where is this place?"

“A little shop on a cliff side.” He hums as he drives up the side of a mountain by the ocean.

"Sounds fancy" he chuckles, watching Mycroft

“It’s just a little place.” Mycroft blushes a bit.

"Little places are just as nice"

Mycroft smiles and nods, parking outside of a little cafe.

Getting out, he opens Mycroft’s door

“Thank you.” Mycroft blushes and follows Greg inside.

Mycroft has such a beautiful smile, and his blush is so pretty. Greg will do anything to see it, he decides. Picking a table, he pulls out the chair for Mycroft.

“Thank you.” Mycroft blushes even more as he sits.

God, he’s so beautiful." He whispers under his breathe in awe

Mycroft looks over the menu and looks at Greg, blushing as he sees Greg looking at him.

Seeing he’s been caught staring, he blushes and looks at his menu

Mycroft wants to tell Greg he’s not an Alpha so badly but he’s to afraid. He’s afraid Greg won’t like him or think he’s a freak for lying.

The waiter comes over. "Hi, can I get a croissant and a black coffee. What do you want Mycroft?"

“A cappuccino and a chocolate croissant.” Mycroft nods.

Right away sirs" the waiter say before walking away. "You know, I’m really glad that you agreed to this outing. I really enjoy spending time with you"

“I’m glad you asked.” Mycroft sits there, fidgeting a bit, not knowing what to say. “Tell me about your pups. I mean kids. You have two?”

"Uh, 3 actually. She actually gave birth to the, uh, the last after she left. Didn’t even get to see the lil pup before they were gone." He laughs solemnly. "And the courts denied custody of the other two."he sighs. Their gorgeous though Mycroft, I think you'd like them. Their so very bright for their age"

“I’m sure they are. You’re their Sire.” Mycroft nods, biting his lip as he thinks. “I know the laws are unfair toward single Alpha father’s. But there is a loop hole.”

"What kind of loop holes?"

“If you were bonded to an Omega.”

He laughs"that could work, if there was one I loved. Hell, I never even loved my wife, I just married her because I got her pregnant. Theres only person I love and their not an omega"he sighs as their food and drinks are set down. "Thanks though" he said, taking a drink

Mycroft frowns knowing how much Greg loves his children and feels heartbroken that he loves someone else. He swallows his feelings down. “Would you settle for me?” He asks softly.

Frowning, he slowly looks up.”what? Choosing you wouldn't be settling Mycroft. It could never be just settling, you're too brilliant for that. " he blushes as he says too much. Looking down, he mumbles. " anyway, your not an omega, so it wouldn’t work"

Mycroft blushes and pulls out his wallet. He takes out his ID and hands it to Greg, the Omega symbol on it plain as day.

Seeing the omega symbol, only one thing comes to mind. " does that mean that you really liked the flowers?" He asked before blushing. That wasn’t what he wanted to say at all

Mycroft laughs and nods. “I loved them. So much.”

"Good. Now, Im not gonna ask why you haven't said anything because i get that with your job you have to be careful, but why tell me at all?"

Mycroft blushes and looks down at his hands. “Because, quite frankly, I’ve been in love with you since the first time I kidnapped you.”

"You love me." He laughs"Thank god, I thought it was only me. I love you too Mycroft"

Mycroft blinks for a moment before what Greg said hits him. “Really?” He gapes.

"Yeah"greg says, enthusiastically grabbing Mycroft’s hands in his own. "I never thought you'd feel the same"

“Of course I do.” Mycroft squeezes his hands.

Im glad, so very glad" he brings their joined hands up and kisses them

Mycroft blushes and smiles happily. “I use medication to suppress my heats and scent. I use Alpha scented soaps and colognes.” He explains.

"Suppressants aren’t good, but I understand that they are a necessity. You're being careful though, right?"

Mycroft bites his lip. “I haven’t had a heat in ten years..” he mumbles, knowing you’re not supposed to go even six months without one.

"Oh my god mycroft, why would you do that to yourself" he asks, worried

Mycroft blushes embarrassed and shrugs. “I was always too busy and they were too inconvenient. I.. Had a bad experience once. Besides it’s been so long I probably can’t have them anymore anyway..”

"We'll figure it out as we go. Heat or no heat, I'll still be here" he says, kissing Mycroft’s fingers reassuringly

Mycroft blushes and nods.

" do you want to go walk down by the water. Im not quite ready to part ways yet"

“Please.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

He nods and pays the bill before grabbing Mycroft’s hand and walking out the door

Mycroft blushes and smiles happily, following Greg like a puppy.

Jogging ahead he bends over and picks up a seashell before jogging back and putting it in Mycroft’s hands

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. “Oh! Hello!” Mycroft laughs when a little crab comes out of the shell.  
Greg laughs too, glad he could make Mycroft laugh"looks like this one is occupied" he giggles before putting it in the water. Finding another one, he brings it back to Mycroft

Mycroft smiles and holds it. He blushes and leans in, kissing Greg’s cheek softly.

He blushes and shuffles his feet happily before kissing Mycroft on the cheek and running away down the beach

Mycroft blushes and laughs, walking after Greg.

Greg smile before tripping over his own. Once he realizes nothing hurts he just lies there and laughs, enjoying himself more than he has in a long time

“Are you alright?” Mycroft kneels next to him, looking him over.

Yeah"he says, breathlessly. " I feel better than I have in a long time"

Mycroft blushes and leans in, quickly stealing a kiss, their first kiss.

Blushing like a tomato, he grins, sprawled out on the beach

“Was that okay?” Mycroft asks, shy.

“Oh, more than ok. Can I have another?"

Mycroft blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss Greg again.

His hands go up and lightly bracket Mycroft face

He relaxes into Greg, deepening the kiss slowly.

"You make me so happy sweetheart" greg says, testing out the nickname

Mycroft blushes and hides his face in Greg’s neck, breathing him in.

Wrapping his arms around Mycroft, he rolls so Mycroft’s on his back on the sand. " sweetheart, darling, love" he calls him, pressing kisses all over Mycroft’s face

Mycroft blushes brighter and mewls, holding onto Greg.

Feeling himself getting excited, he plants one more kiss right on Mycroft lips. Now is not the place or time for it. Rolling off of Mycroft, he stands up and holds out his hand to Mycroft, smile on his face

Mycroft whines softly as he loses the feeling of Greg on him. He smiles up at Greg and takes his hand, getting up.

He squeezes Mycroft’s hand before walking forward, hands swinging between them

Mycroft is quiet for a while before finally speaking. “I suppose I should stop taking my suppressant..”

Greg looks at their hands"you don’t have to if you don’t want to, the decision is all up to you."

“I think I’d like to share a heat with you.” Mycroft blushes.

"I'd like to as well, I'm just worried about you" he stops and turns Mycroft to look at him. "If you haven’t had a heat in 10 years then it's going to hurt and be super intense. I don't want you to hurt"

“It’s going to hurt either way. I’d rather be with you.”

He sighs before placing a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead. "Ok Mycroft, I'd be honored to share your heat"

He blushes and nuzzles Greg. “Thank you.. you can bond with me as well. During the heat.”

Greg smiles. "I would Love too"

Mycroft smiles and kisses him.

Smiling into the kiss, he rocks them side to side. " how did I get so lucky" he asks between kisses

“I’m asking myself the same thing.” Mycroft blushes.

So, when will your heat happen once you stop your suppressants?"

“Supposedly. It may take a few days.”

"Ok, so my house or yours?"

“Mine?”

He nods"thats probably best. Your house will be more familiar to you"

Mycroft nods and leads Greg back to the car.

"Call me when you go in heat, okay. Or do you want me to stay with you till then. I can If you want"

“Will you stay?” He blushes.

Of course I'll stay"

“Thank you.” Mycroft blushes and drives them to his place.

"Its no problem, it's not like I got anything else waiting on me

“We’ll get your kids back. I promise.”

"He looks at Mycroft."you wouldn't mind? 3 kids are usually a deal breaker for new relationships"

“Of course not. They’re yours. You should be able to see them. Be part of their lives.”

Hearing his kids be accepted too brings tears to his eyes."god you’re amazing"he sniffs, wiping his tears

“They’re your children. I’ll protect them with my life.” He says softly.

He laughs as more tears come to his eyes. "Are you trying to make me cry"

“No. I’m just trying to be honest.”

"I know, thats the best part. You're always so honest so I know what your saying is true. Its just amazing that you haven’t even met them and yet you accept them"

“They’re yours. I know you’re perfect.”

“God, I cant wait for you to meet them. They'll love you"

“Do you have any plans to see them soon?”

“Nope, I haven't the slightest clue where she took them, and the courts could care less"

“I’ll have it looked into.” Mycroft nods.

"Thank you"he says quietly after a minute. " they mean the world to me"

“I know, love.” He says softly as he parks outside is building.

"Is this your home? I like it, has lots of yard space"

“It is. Passed down to me when my grandfather died.”

"So this is where you grew up?"

“It is. First it went to Sherlock but he didn’t want it so it came to me.” Mycroft nods and gets out of the car.

Gets out and follows him."sounds about right. Sherlock always wants to pave his own path, through and through"

“He does.” Mycroft laughs softly and leads Greg inside.

Wow, it sure looks better than my flat"he jokes, taking it all in.

“You’re going to be my bonded so you may as well move in.” Mycroft hums, taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

"That wont take long"greg takes of his shoes and coat too

“I can have movers bring everything here tonight if you’d like.” He says softly.

“I'd like that. It shouldn’t take long anyways. How about you give me a tour.” He smiles.

“Sure.” Mycroft smiles and leads Greg around the house after sending off a few texts.

"Theres so many rooms"he says after the tour" I'm gonna get lost a few times, I just know it."he laughs, putting his hands on Mycroft’s hips

“It’s alright. There’s a touch pad on the walls just in case.” Mycroft smiles and finally takes Greg to the master bedroom. “We can share this room.. if you’d like.” He blushes.

"Ok"

Mycroft takes Greg’s hand and leads him down the hall showing him a few other rooms. “Your kids can live here too.” He says softly.

Seeing rooms set aside for his children shocks him into shallow breathing. It makes it real, that he will be getting his, no their children back. Able to meet his new son for the first time , finally allowed to be the father they deserve.

“Gregory.. Love.. You’re crying.” Mycroft says softly and wipes Greg’s tears.

Mycroft pointing it out breaks a dam within him. Sobbing, he gathers Mycroft tightly in his arms and buries his face into his neck"sorry, the rooms just made it all so real. I'm going to g.get my children, no, our children back. Get to be the fathers they deserve. They'll have two loving parents, i.instead of just one"

Mycroft holds Greg tight. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

"Thank you" he says through his sobs

“Let’s go have a cuddle.” He says softly.

"P.pl.ease" he sobs out, not wanting to let go though

Mycroft holds Greg, shuffling them to their bedroom.

Pushing him down on the bed, he maneuvers till Mycroft’s wrapped around him and their legs are tangled. Tears drying, he wearily presses his head against Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft holds Greg close and rubs his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, love.”

Im sorry" greg chuckles sadly. "I don’t remember the last time I was allowed to cry like that"

“You don’t have to hide anything from me.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

Greg relaxes, truly feeling safe for once. "Thank you"he sighs, softly nuzzling Mycroft back

Mycroft kisses Greg’s forehead.

Greg sighs, content. Softly, he runs his fingers up and down Mycroft’s sides blushing when his stomach growls.

“Hungry, love?” Mycroft nuzzles him.

"I'd sure say so"he chuckles. "Not really hungry though, maybe something light." He says and nuzzles him back

“Mm I’ll have my assistant bring take away when she brings your things over.” Mycroft kisses Greg softly before sending a text.

Your going to end up spoiling me love, if you keep getting your assistant to do stuff for me"

“Believe me she’s compensated very well for her work.”

I don't doubt it" he said, stifling a yawn

Mycroft nuzzles him. “She’ll be here soon with your things and food. Then we can sleep.”

"Good" greg smiles " today has been exhausting"

“Mm I know.” Mycroft nuzzles him. “I know this is really fast and if you need more time that’s fine.” He says softly.

He shakes his head. "I don't need more time. I can feel it, deep down inside, that you're mine and I'm yours. Yes, it is a bit faster than I normally like, but I don't need time" greg says, hugging Mycroft tight

Mycroft presses close and breathes Greg in, Greg’s smell intoxicating to him.

Running his foot up and down Mycroft’s leg, he starts purring softly, content to lay here with Mycroft

Mycroft holds Greg close, pressing soft kisses to his face.

Greg giggles as Mycroft kisses him. "That tickles"

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg.

He hums as he kisses back

He slowly deepens the kiss.

He groans into the kiss, parting his lips

Mycroft slips his tongue into Greg’s mouth, obvious inexperienced but enthusiastic.

Eyes rolling at how good it feels, he slowly sucks on Mycroft’s tongue

He whimpers, pressing closer with his leg between Greg’s.

He rubs his cock against Mycroft’s thigh.Grabbing Mycroft’s arse, he encourages him to do the same

He whines as Greg grabs his arse, rocking between Greg’s hands and his thigh.

Come on love, rub against me, take your pleasure." He growls softly

Mycroft gasps and comes hard as he hears Greg growl.

"Thats it, good boy"he growls, thrusting once, twice, three rimes before coming too

Mycroft mewls and licks at Greg’s throat, but really wanting to lick up his cum.

What do you want?"

“Mm want your cum..” Mycroft mumbles, mind hazy. “Need to get tested first.” He sighs.

Soon love." He pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s head, endorphins making him drowsy. "We'll go out tomorrow and get tested"

Mycroft nods and leans in, kissing Greg as his phone pings. “Mm my assistant is here.”

"Yay, food"he said, jumping out of bed before grimacing. "Is my stuff here or do you have something I can borrow. These pants are gross"

“Yeah let’s get cleaned up quick.” Mycroft leads Greg to the bathroom.

Grabbing two wash cloths, he gets them wet then hands one to Mycroft. Stripping his trousers and pants off, he cleans up before putting just his trousers on. Throwing his pants and wash clothe into the dirty bin

Mycroft does the same. “I’ll have them put your things in a spare room until we can get the integrated.”

“Ok, now let’s go eat. Im starving" he smiles

Mycroft smiles and leads Greg down to the kitchen.  
“Evening boys.” Anthea hums as she puts plates on the counter.

"Evening Anthea.mmm, thank you" he said, grabbing a plate

“Of course.” Anthea portions out food on the plates for them.

Takes a bite.”mmm, this is so good"

“Good. Greg’s things are in the spare room. Do you two need anything else?” Anthea asks.  
“Schedule us an appointment tomorrow. I need to be checked out so I can come off suppressants.” Mycroft nods.  
Anthea nods, if she was surprised it didn’t show. “Of course, Sir.”

Reaching out with his foot, he runs it softly up and down Mycroft’s leg as he eats, wanting any contact he can gets with the man

Mycroft smiles softly.  
“Congratulations by the way.” Anthea winks at them before leaving.

"How long do you think till she changes her name again?"

“I don’t know. She’s had this one for quite a while. I think she’s become attached.”

"I like it"he says, taking another bite

“The food or her name?” Mycroft hums as he eats.

Smiles."both. This names I can remember, but the one she had when we first met was to hard to remember"

“ Raquel? Rochelle? I think it started with an R.” Mycroft tries to remember.

"See, thats my point right there"he leans back in his chair.

“Anthea is easier. And I think it suits her better.” He rubs Greg’s thigh.

He rumbles happily when Mycroft rubbed his thigh, really any sort of attention from him makes greg melt.

Mycroft smirks and moves, straddling Greg’s lap.

Greg looks up at Mycroft with a hooded gaze before nuzzling his head against Mycroft like a giant cat

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg’s shoulders, cuddling him close.

Relaxing into the embrace, he sniffs. Greg doesn’t even remember the last time he got positive affection. Wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s muddle, he closes his eyes

Mycroft relaxes in Greg’s lap, melting into him.

Resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, greg slowly rock side to side.

“Let go to bed..” Mycroft mumbles, falling asleep.

It makes his heart warm that Mycroft trusts him enough to fall asleep in his presence. Standing up, he carries Mycroft to bed. Cuddling up next to him, greg pulls Mycroft as close to his heart as possible before closing his eyes

Mycroft blushes as Greg carries him, cuddling close to him in bed.

Gently he runs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. "Sleep now love" he mumbles

Mycroft slowly falls asleep against Greg, soft smile on his face.

Gregs hand falls limp and he's asleep too  
+++++++++

“We should talk.” Sherlock hums looking to John over his tea cup.

About what" john says, reading the paper in his chair

“Whether or not you want children.” Sherlock says causally, sipping his tea.

“I want some, god do i want your but it’s not just about what I want Sherlock. I don’t know if it's a good idea to bring children into the life we lead.”

Sherlock nods. “So what should we do?”

“I don’t know Sherlock. I'd never ask you to give up the work, and I'll never stop following you" john sighs sadly. " I've never wanted kids with any one else, but As soon as I saw you I did. I want little curly haired pups running around, but it’s probably best if it stays a dream."he sighs sadly again and flicks the newspaper

“Well you still have a few years of fertility left. We have time.” Sherlock says softly.

Yeah" he agrees softly, not fully believing it. 45 is usually when fertility leaves and he already 41

“Or we could have some embryos frozen.” Sherlock says softly.

I didn't think of that"getting up, john walks over to where Sherlock sits on the sofa and curls himself into sherlocks side

Sherlock holds John close. “I mean we’ve been solving cases for a few years now. And.. I’m not as young as when we first started.” He says softly.

True, we're only getting older. “I’ve been worrying about that for awhile"

“Are.. Are we retiring?” Sherlock asks.

I don’t know. I know the work makes you happy. I don’t want you to lose that"john whispers

“John, you make me happier then the work could ever.”

Speechless, john grabs sherlocks hand and presses a hard kiss to the knuckles

Sherlock cuddles John close. “I love you so much. I’d give up everything for you. I’d walk away right now if you told me to.”

“Would you resent me for taking away something you love?" He sighs, tears rolling down his cheeks. ”would it make me selfish to ask that of you?”

“Would it make me selfish to ask you to go with me?” Sherlock asks, wiping his tears.

No, not at all cause anywhere you go i’m gonna follow." He leans into sherlocks palm

“Together then?” Sherlock asks softly.

Together"he agrees

Sherlock leans in and kisses John softly.

He groans softly, he loves kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock deepens the kiss. “There’s a house. In Sussex. My grandmother left it to me. We could go there. Raise pups.” He mumbles.

I've heard its beautiful in Sussex" he pants into the kiss before sliding his tongue over sherlocks lips, begging for entry

Sherlock let’s Johns tongue in, sucking on it greedily.

A jolt of pleasure leaves him whimpering. Straddling Sherlock, he pushes his hard cock against sherlocks belly

“My needy little omega.” Sherlock mumbles as he squeezes Johns hips. “Soon you want be so little. I’ll make you swell with our pups. Round you out nice and big.” He growls softly, his big cock straining in his trousers to get out.

Please"he pants."please please please." He rocks his hips, cock rubbing in sherlocks tummy, arse rubbing on sherlocks big cock

“Your next heat. I’ll pump you full of so many pups.” Sherlock picks John up and carries him to their room. “Right now I’ll just pump you full of my cock.”

John nibbles at sherlocks neck. "Your cock is what I need right now anyways. Pups can wait a little while longer, just fuck me now"he grumbles

Sherlock smirks and lays John out on their bed, stripping them both.

Grabbing the lube, he tosses it to Sherlock

Sherlock slicks his fingers and teases John’s hole.

John groans"please don’t tease me Sherlock" he sighs as he pushes his hips down, penetrating himself on sherlocks finger

“Needy boy.” Sherlock chuckles and pushes a finger into him.

He groans again. " It’s your fault i’m so needy. God, all you do is stare at and I need you"

“Mm you get extra needy when your heat is close.” Sherlock kisses John, slowly rocking his finger.

"I know"he groans, rocking his hips. “Its still your fault though"john says, half teasing.

“I’ll take full responsibility.” Sherlock deepens the kiss and adds a second finger.

Fuucck" he groans into the kiss. "Feels so good" he says, tangling his fingers in Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock sucks on his tongue as he rocks his fingers.

Eyes rolling, he squeezes his thighs around sherlocks hands rubbing his cock along sherlocks arm and pushing down on his fingers

Sherlock strokes John with his free hand and rocks his fingers deeper into John before finally adding a third.

Pulling away from the kiss, he growls"enough,I need you to fuck me now"

Sherlock smirks and pulls his fingers out. He puts John on all fours and pushes into him after slicking his cock.

"Ooohh god, thats just what I need. Now fuck me"he says, wiggling his hips. “Fuck me hard" he growls.

Sherlock growls back and grips John’s hips, thrusting hard and fast into his omega.

“Ooo” he whimpered, rubbing his face along the sheets, half delirious with pleasure.

“Come, baby. I’ll keep fucking you.” Sherlock groans, biting at Johns neck and shoulder.

Pushing back against Sherlock, he comes with a shout. “Please don’t stop" he sighs.

“Not until you tell me to.” Sherlock holds john close, his thrusts slowing and getting gentler but getting deeper.

Good. You feel sooo good in me. So deep" john sighs, feeling his cock start to harden again at the stimulation sherlocks giving him

“Love being so deep inside you.” Sherlock holds John close, nuzzling him.

He sighs, pushing back against Sherlock, cock fully filled out again.

Sherlock kisses along Johns neck. “I’ll make you come again and then I’ll fill you.”

Please"he whimpers, ducking his head to give Sherlock more access

Sherlock snaps his hips and bites over their bond bite.

John cries out at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure/pain coming from his bite, going pliant under Sherlock, brain offline to everything but the feel of Sherlock With that sudden flash of feeling he didn't even realize that he came until he realized that the bed had a new wet spot. "Fill me Sherlock, please fill me" he sighs, exhausted

Sherlock growls softly and comes hard, filling John.

His eyes slip closed and he starts purring when he feels Sherlock fill him.

He holds him close, kisses his neck softly.

Feels good"he says softly, continuing to purr

“You’re perfect.” He nuzzles him.

Opening his eyes, he smiles sleepily. "You too"

He cuddles him and kisses his head. “Sleep?”

Yeahs"he breathes out. "Gnight love"

Sherlock holds him close, falling asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	3. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg's appointment with Dr. Williams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Greg wakes up first. Seeing Mycroft still asleep, he smiles before getting up and heading to the kitchen

Mycroft curls up in Greg’s warm spot on the bed, sniffing Greg’s pillow in his sleep.

Grabs some eggs from the fridge.

Mycroft gets up, shuffling out towards smell of Greg, eyes still closed.

Grabbing pancake mix, he stats making pancakes.

Mycroft shuffles up to Greg and presses his face to Greg’s back.

He smiles as he flips a pancake. "Hey love"

“Mm..” Mycroft mumbles, still sleeping.

Taking the last pancake out of the pan, he turns the stove off and turns around, gathering Mycroft in his arms

Mycroft cuddles close, sniffing Greg’s neck.

Rubbing his back, he rests his chin on his head. "If you're still sleepy, why are you up love?"

“Mm missed you...” Mycroft mumbles as he kisses Greg’s chest.

He smiles before picking Mycroft up enough to put his feet on top of Greg’s feet, then walk to the living room to lay on the couch with Mycroft on his chest. Breakfast can wait

He presses close, his arms and legs wrapping around Greg happily.

He smiles, running his hands through Mycroft’s hair. Cuddles are better than breakfast anyways

“We have the doctors appointment this afternoon..” He says softly.

I know"he hums softly

“Mm..” he hums, nervous.

Greg feels Mycroft tense up slightly. Rubbing his back, he frowns, slightly worried . "Whats wrong sweetheart?"

“Just a little.. anxious is all.” Mycroft says softly.

About what"he asks softly

He shrugs.

Ok, if you don’t want to talk about it then you don’t have to, just know i’m here if you need to talk."he says, still rubbing his back

“I just.. I’m nervous about if I can have heats or not anymore.” He mumbles.

We'll just have to wait and see. Heats or no heats though, you're stuck with me." He says softly .

Mycroft blushes and nuzzles him.

“If they happen, great, if they don’t, whatever, i still love you. heck, I went after you when I thought you were an alpha, do Im not gonna leave you"

Mycroft blushes brighter and nods, kissing Greg.

Good"he mumbles before kissing Mycroft back. Tangling his fingers in Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft slowly relaxes, holding him close.

"Good just relax. It's not good for your health to get so worked up" He chuckles into the kiss.

“Well you get me worked up in other ways.” Mycroft mumbles against his lips.

He chuckles again”well, it can’t be helped. You're just so beautiful, I cant keep my hands off of you""

“Who said you had to keep them off?” He grins.

No one" he smirks, running both hands down Mycroft’s back till they land on his arse. 

“That’s right.” He smirks and pushes his arse back into Greg’s hands.

He smiles as he uses his legs to pull Mycroft closer to him, rubbing his arse at the same time

Mycroft kisses Greg happily as he presses close.

He groans into the kiss, content to have Mycroft in his arms.

He hums happily and holds onto Greg.

Pulling away from the kiss, he chuckles. "Now that you're awake, are you ready for breakfast, or do you want to lounge around some more?"

“Mm breakfast and lounging?” He smiles.

Good idea" he grins, getting up to get the stack of pancakes, syrup, and a tray before sitting back down on the couch next to Mycroft.

Mycroft hums happily and cuddles into Greg as they eat.

Do we have anything else on the agenda today besides the doctors apt?"

“Not that I know of.”

Good" he smiled before planting a kiss on Mycroft’s lips

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “Have plans?”

"Nope, I don't have work and all the paper work is done" he smirks

“Good.” He smiles.

Taking the empty tray, he puts it on the floor then pulls Mycroft close. "Hi"he says, kissing him on his nose

Mycroft blushes and laughs softly, kissing Greg.

tangling his legs with Mycroft’s, he starts purring softly

Mycroft smiles softly and rubs his back.

Tangling his fingers in Mycroft’s hair, he deepens the kiss

He moans softly, melting into Greg’s arms.

Groaning, he nips at Mycroft’s lower lip

He teases him with his tongue.

Feeling Mycroft’s tongue against him makes his body shudder. He Wraps his legs around Mycroft’s waist.

He holds him close and rocks against him.

Mmmm, Mycroft, baby, feels so good." He whimpers

“Yeah?” He rocks against him teasingly.

Yeah"he whine before kissing Mycroft. "So good" he whines again

Mycroft deepens the kiss and reaches down, squeezing Greg’s cock.

Mycroft" he whines, letting his head fall back against the couch as his hips thrust up

Mycroft smirks and continues to tease him.

He whimpers, his mind going fuzzy with pleasure that it hasn’t for years.

“Such a good boy for me.” Mycroft praises, squeezing and rubbing him.

“Your....your good boy"he pants harshly

“Will My Good boy come for me?”

Y..yeah"he whimpers, writhing underneath Mycroft

“Do it. Come. Make a mess.”

Crying out, his body arches against Mycroft as he comes

“Mm good boy.” He purrs.

Panting softly, he maneuvers a thigh between Mycroft’s legs. "Come on love, rut against me. Wants to feel you finish"

He holds onto him tight and whimpers, rubbing against him needy.

Wrapping his one leg around Mycroft’s, he places his hands on Mycroft’s arse and rubs his thigh against his cock."come on love, let go for me"

He moans loudly and comes hard.

He sighs happily, slowly rocking his thigh to help Mycroft through his orgasm

He mewls and melts against him.

Such a good boy"he grumbles, nuzzling Mycroft

“Yours..” He mumbles.

Mine" he agrees, petting Mycroft’s hair. "And i’m yours" he mumbles softly

He kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

“I love you..” He mumbles.

He grins"I love you too.you make me so happy. I haven’t been this happy in a long time"he says quietly

He blushes and kisses him softly.

Greg practically melts from how much affection he”s getting. He hugs Mycroft tighter

Mycroft holds him close.

Happy, he closes his eyes to better feel how much love is pouring in from Mycroft. He starts purring heavily.

“My love. My life.” Mycroft mumbles softly, holding him close.

Im so glad I get the chance to love you, and actually be loved in return. Thank you" he whispers into Mycroft’s hair

“Yours. Always.” He holds onto him.

He grins and shuffles his feet happily. Greg doesn’t understand how he got so lucky, but he'll take it. “What time is our doctor appointment today?"

“Mm the first appointment after lunch.” Mycroft smiles softly, caressing Greg’s face.

Ok" he says, leaning into the caress

“Let me take your out tonight?” He asks softly.

If you want too " he says softly

“I do.” He nuzzles him.

Ok,I guess I'll let you."he giggles

“Good.” He grins and kisses Greg.

He smiles. "So, where do you plan on taking me?"

“Mm dinner and some entertainment.” He nuzzles him.

Like a movie?" He asks, leaning into his nuzzles

“If you’d like.” He blushes a bit and nods, never having really been on a date in years.

Dinner and a movie sounds great" kissing Mycroft’s blushing cheeks

Mycroft hums happily and kisses Greg. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t watched a movie in a long time. How about when we get there, we just choose one that looks good"

“Okay.” He smiles softly.

Greg hums, shifting a bit to get comfortable.

Mycroft relaxes, running her finger though Greg’s hair.

His eyes go, half mast, Mycroft’s fingers in his hair feels amazing

Mycroft smiles softly, gently scratching his finger nails to Greg’s scalp.

He melts even further into the couch, while pushing his head up to Mycroft’s fingers

He gently massages his head.

“That feels wonderful."he hums

“Good.” He smiles softly.

Stifling a yawn, he reaches up and gathers Mycroft’s hands in his. "Feels to nice, gonna fall asleep if you don't quit"he mumbles, placing a kiss on their joined hands

“Mm we don’t have to leave for a while..” He says softly.

I don't want to go to sleep. " he sighs softly even as his vision goes kinda fuzzy. "Wanna stay awake and,... hang out with you"

“I’ll be here. With you. Always.” He cuddles Greg.

Ok"he sighs softly, putting Mycroft’s hands on his head in a plea for more head scratches

Mycroft smiles and gently scratches.

Barely a minute later, Greg’s out like a light and gently snoring

Mycroft smiles softly, watching his alpha sleep.

About an hour later he starts twitching, caught in the throes of a nightmare

“Easy, Darling.” Mycroft says softly, gently rubbing his back.

Greg whimpers, legs going stiff and making jerky movements

Mycroft frowns a bit and gently presses a spot where Greg’s neck meets his shoulder, a nerve technique he learned in training to help people calm down.

Gregs legs slowly stop twitching and relaxes, his frown smooths out and he releases a sigh

“Good boy..” Mycroft says softly, holding him close.

Sweetheart” Greg murmurs in his sleep, snuggling closer and sniffing him

“I’ve got you. Always.” He whispers, holding him close.

Another hour goes by and he starts to slowly wake up

Mycroft presses kisses to his hair.

He looks up at Mycroft sleepily with, eyes still half closed and a sleepy smile. "Hi"

“Hello, love.” He smiles softly.

Not fully awake, he lets his head rest back against Mycroft.

Mycroft cuddles him, gently pressing kisses to his skin.

He hums, not entirely sure he wants to wake up, not with how good he feels. Being in Mycroft’d arms, kisses rained from above, nothing could be better

He kisses Greg’s forehead gently.

Opening his eyes, he looks straight into Mycroft’s and smiles

He smiles and kisses him softly.

Greg kisses him back, slowly bringing up a hand to cup Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft melts against him.

Wrapping his free arm around him, he slowly licks across Mycroft’s lips

Mycroft groans, pressing closer.

Letting his legs fall open allows Mycroft to settle in between them, bringing them closer

Mycroft kisses Greg, rocking against him.

He groans, pushing his body up against Mycroft’s

“Mm fuck me.” Mycroft moans.

Pulling back, he looks Mycroft in the eyes. "You sure?"

Mycroft nods and kisses Greg. “Always sure with you.”

“Ok, but not on the couch. At least, not the first time"

Mycroft blushes and nods.

Standing up, he holds out his hand for Mycroft to take

Taking his hand, Mycroft follows Greg to bed.

Softly smiling, he takes off his clothes before tugging Mycroft closer and taking off his

Mycroft blushes as Greg strips him. He specifically wears three piece suits so no one sees his soft supple chest or his wide round hips.

"My god Mycroft, you're so gorgeous." Greg sees he’s a bit embarrassed and figures it has to do with his body. "You are so beautiful Mycroft, please don’t be embarrassed. May I touch you sweetheart?"

“Please.” Mycroft blushes and nods.

Smiling softly, he puts his hands on Mycroft’s hips and pulls him in just enough before placing a kiss on Mycroft’s chest. Kissing a line over, he lets his tongue flick over Mycroft’s nipple

Mycroft gasps softly, holding onto Greg as his nipples get hard when they’re excited.

He smirks, encourages by the sounds Mycroft’s giving he softly suckles one nipple while he thumbs the other

Mycroft moans and arches into Greg’s mouth, holding onto his head.

He hums, taking his other hand off of Mycroft’s hip to softly rub up and down his side

“Gregory..” He whines needy.

Pulling back, he blows softly on Mycroft’s wet nipple. "Yes my love?"

“You’re making me leak.” Mycroft blushes brightly, his legs presses together and slick running down his thighs.

Eyes widening, he growls softly as he pulls Mycroft up to straddle his thighs. "I see. Im glad to make you feel so good that you make a mess baby."he breaths into Mycroft’s ear, gently biting it while running his hands up and down Mycroft’s torso

Mycroft moans and rocks against Greg’s lap, his slick dripping onto Greg.

Good boy, rock against me, thats it, but don’t cum yet"he growls

Mycroft whimpers and rocks against against Greg needy.

Good boy" he whispers before flipping them over so Mycroft’s on his back on the bed

Mycroft moans, his legs spreading on instinct.

Greg settles between them and starts working on leaving love bites all over Mycroft

“Fuck me. Fuck me please.” He whines. “Need your cock. Need your big fat Alpha cock.”

"Nope, not yet. I'm not done exploring you yet"he smirks sucking hickeys on Mycroft’s inner thighs

“Gregory.” He nearly drools, his thighs shaking.

Shhh" he hushes him as he crawls up Mycroft’s body to nip at his neck, stopping to bite his nipples on the way up. While at the same time slotting his cock between Mycroft’s slick arse cheeks, slowly rocking his hips

Mycroft whimpers and wraps his legs around Greg’s hips.

Please, just be patient a little while longer. I've wanted to touch you for so long and I don’t want this to be over so soon" he whispers before pressing kisses to his collarbone. “Let me get to know your body, please Mycroft, please let me" he whimpers slightly, pressing open mouthed kisses to his chest.

Mycroft blushes and relaxes, letting Greg do what he wants.

He feels Mycroft relax and feels his squirming stop so he takes it as permission. "Thank you sweetheart" he sighs, firmly rubbing his hands across his chest, up and down his arms, down his sides and to his hips then around to his arse and up his back. “You’re so fucking gorgeous"he growls. Before grabbing Mycroft’s hands from where they lay tangled in the sheets, and bring them to his chest.”please, touch me love" he whines softly.

Mycroft kisses Greg, running his hand over Greg’s body. “I love you. So much. My alpha.” He mumbles, feeling all of Greg’s muscles.

Greg shudders. " I love you too, so very much. We need a condom love" he growls softly, nipping at Mycroft’s lips

Mycroft mewls softly. “Bedside drawer.”

Reaching over, he grabs one from the drawer before placing kisses on Mycroft’s neck." How do you want it"he pants softly

“I.. I don’t know. I never..” Mycroft blushes brightly.

“Never? On your knees makes for easier penetration but this ways more intimate" Greg replies, rubbing Mycroft’s thighs soothingly

“Kind of once but it wasn’t..” Mycroft shakes his head. “Never mind.” He gets on his hands and knees.

Shaking his head slightly, he doesn't dismiss Mycroft’s words. Grabbing him by the hips, he flips him back over. " I'm not going to let you hide Mycroft"he growls softly, making sure his words are clear. " now, what do you mean "kind of once?'"

“I.. I presented late. Everyone thought I was a beta. I went away to a private boarding school. I got my first heat. I was desperate. I didn’t know what was happening. The other boys they.. they smelled me.” Mycroft frowns, not looking at Greg.

He growls, Imagining how horrible that kind of situation can go. "Did they hurt you?"

“I hid but one found me. I was so desperate at that point I.. I begged for it.” Mycroft whispers. “A teacher came and pulled him off me.. He hadn’t knotted me yet..”

It could've been worse. Greg knows just how terrible it could have gone had it been more than one young boy. Hormone ridden boys, fighting for an omega, he could've be hurt terribly." Oh Mycroft" he sighs softly nuzzling him. " did he hurt you before the teacher came?"

“My arse.. A few scrapes. He ripped my uniform..” Mycroft shrugs. “I started on suppressants then. Had a few heats during breaks at uni. When I started working I never took a break so I never took time to take a heat. I didn’t.. I didn’t want to be out of control again..”

"Children can be brutal, but don’t worry Mycroft, I know what Im doing. Im glad you trust me, to let me love you. " he mumbles, nuzzling Mycroft again

Mycroft nods and kisses Greg. “I trust you, Gregory. I wouldn’t let you near me.”

I'm glad"he says, coating his fingers with Mycroft’s slick before slipping one into Mycroft’s arse

Mycroft moans and arches, hips rocking.

He smiles and adds another, spreading them gently. 

“Oh Alpha.” Mycroft mewls.

He whimpers, he’s being driven crazy by the noises coming from Mycroft. Wanting to make sure he’s ready, he adds a third finger

Mycroft groans, his hole relaxing easily wanting Greg’s cock and his knot.

Groaning, he pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom."can..... can we do it this way?" Wanting the intimacy but suddenly shy about it

“Please.” Mycroft blushes and nods.

He nods before guiding his cock to Mycroft’s hole, slowly pushing in

“Gregory.” He moans, holding onto him.

Grabbing Mycroft's legs, he puts them around his waist before leaning forward more and pushing fully into Mycroft,

“Fuck yes.” Mycroft moans, feeling Greg’s cock push deeper into him.

He holds still, panting harshly and trying not to tear up at how good it feels to be intimate with someone he loves. It’s been such a long time since he's last been in a lovers arms. It feels so good to be connected. A few tears roll down his cheeks

“I’ve got you. Always.” Mycroft holds him close.

Nuzzling Mycroft, he shifts closer and starts softly rolling his hips. "Oh love, feels sooo lovely. I know you got me, I trust you with everything, my life, my love, my heart. " he babbles in Mycroft’s ear

Mycroft mewls, the more Greg babbles the more turned on he gets. 

Greg brought his arms up to bracket Mycroft’s head as he thrust harder."oh sweetheart, my love, my heart, oh yes, thank you"

“I love you. Love you so much.” Mycroft drags his nails over Greg’s back.

He shivers and slows his thrust down, going deep but slow. He doesn't want this to end just yet. "Tell.. say it again"

“I love you. Always. I’ll always love you. So much.” Mycroft babbles.

“God, I love hearing you say that"greg growls, hips instinctively thrusting faster

“Oh Alpha. Please. I love you. Fuck me.” Mycroft tightens his legs around Greg.

Greg shivers and starts thrusting harder. " good omega, my good omega"

“Yours. All yours.” Mycroft moans.

Greg whimpers, shifting to hit Mycroft’s prostate.

Mycroft moans, his hands going to Greg’s hair.

Greg whimpers again, running his nose along Mycroft’s jaw, scenting him. He wants this to last, but he just cant slow down

“Fuck me. We have a life time to take our time.” Mycroft kisses him deeply.

He grumbles into the kiss, but complies and speeds up.

He moans into the kiss, holding him close.

Trusting harder, he feels his orgasm approaching. Grabbing Mycroft’s cock, he strokes it in time to his thrusts. "So close, Mycroft ,please, want you to come first. Come on"

Mycroft gasps and comes hard as Greg touches his cock.

He grunts as he feels Mycroft tighten around him, then the next minute he's whimpering out his orgasm into the crook of Mycroft’s neck

Mycroft holds Greg close, moaning as he feels his cock swell and cursing the condom for being in the way.

Purring, he starts nuzzling Mycroft softly, brain flooded with endorphins

Mycroft holds Greg close, blissed out.

He slowly shifts and pulls out of Mycroft, whimpering at the loss of warmth before drawing his knees up a bit, snuggling close

Mycroft holds him close, running his fingers through his hair.

“Was..... was it good" he asks, placing his hand over Mycroft’s heart, worried because he lost control more than he wanted and didn’t focus on Mycroft

“It was wonderful.” Mycroft presses soft kisses over his face.

Greg smiles at the kisses, pressing in to them, heart and soul full of love like its never been.

Mycroft kisses him back, melting into Greg.

Groaning into the kiss, he laughs. "You make me feel like a bloody teenager again, with how randy you make me"

Mycroft chuckles softly and kisses his forehead. “I’ll take the blame for that.”

He smiled and cuddled against Mycroft’s chest. "We should get up and get ready, but I don't want to" he pouts

“Mm I know. You can stay here for a bit longer but I need a shower.” Mycroft kisses Greg before wiggling his way out from under the Alpha.

Nooo" he whines, rolling over to dispose of the condom in the bedside trash before flopping back on the bed. “Don't go"

“I have to. I can’t go to the appointment with slick covering me.” Mycroft chuckles.

Fine" he grumbles" can I come join you,I could use a cleanup too"

“Sure.” Mycroft goes to the bathroom.

He grins and runs after him

He chuckles and starts the shower.

He hops in the water and beckons for Mycroft to join him

He chuckles and follows Greg in.

Ducking under the warm water, he sigh. "That feels good" he sighs again before moving out of the water to soap up

Mycroft soaps up his hands and rubs them over Greg’s body.

Smiling, he starts purring softly, absolutely loving the attention

Mycroft stretches up and kisses him softly as he washes him gently.

He melts against Mycroft, hands going to his shoulder, letting Mycroft wash him

Mycroft hums softly as he washes over his chest, feeling his muscles.

Squirming as he feels Mycroft's fingers on his chest, he huffs a laugh. He's a bit ticklish along his ribs

“Squirmy?” Mycroft chuckles softly.

A bit" he huffs. "I've always been sensitive along my ribs, my cousins sure enjoyed torturing me with it."

“Mm I’ll be sure to use that information with discretion.” He smiles mischievously.

Greg glares at him" you better not use it at all"

“Never.” He stretches up and kisses him.

“Good"he says, kissing him back before rinsing off.

Mycroft hums happily and washes himself.

Smiling, he stands aside to let Mycroft wash off.

He hums softly and nods as he finishes.

Grinning, he hops out of the shower, grabbing his towel off the counter to dry off

Mycroft chuckles softly and turns the shower off before getting out to dry off.

Blushing Softly, he watches Mycroft get dressed as he does so himself

“You’re blushing.” Mycroft smiles softly, not even having to look at Greg to know.

Your fault"he mumbles shyly, looking away.

“I’ll take responsibility.” Mycroft smiles softly and goes to Greg, kisses his cheek.

Blush fading, he smiles softly and runs his nose along Mycroft’s jaw, scenting him. " good"

Mycroft nearly purrs as he tips his head back, loving how Greg scents him every chance he gets.

Closing him eyes, he shivers. He cant help but scent him constantly, Mycroft smells like home.

Mycroft chuckles and kisses Greg before pulling back. “We have to go or we’ll be late.”

He pouts."ok ok" he sighs before heading to the front to put on his shoes and jacket

Mycroft chuckles softly, following Greg out when they’re ready.

Heading to the car, he holds the door open for Mycroft.

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiles and gets in.

He grins and gets in after.

He leans against Greg as they’re driven to his doctor’s office.

He flushes happily, grinning as he throws an arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft hums happily and cuddles into Greg. 

Smiling, he looks down at Mycroft

Mycroft blushes as he looks up at Greg.

"Your so cute. "He says quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Oh lord.” He blushes brighter.

“What? It’s true. Absolutely beautiful"

“Mm..” He hums, relaxing.

"So Amazing, so beautiful, so smart" greg mumbles into Mycroft’s hair

“Gregory.” Mycroft blushes brightly.

Its true"he mumbles

“Mm.” Mycroft leans up and kisses Greg before he can say anymore.

He sighs into the kiss, pulling Mycroft closer to him.

He deepens the kiss slowly, only pulling away when the car stops. “We’re here.”

He whines and huffs as Mycroft pulls away.

“Mm if you’re a good boy I’ll late you fondle me in the car on the way to late lunch.” Mycroft smirks.

He shudders, nuzzling against Mycroft’s shoulder." I'll be a good boy, only for you m"

“Good.” He kisses him before getting out of the car, knowing Greg would follow.

Follow him he did.

As soon as they enter an office a nurse meets them. “Mr. Holmes, right this was.” She says to Mycroft. “If you’ll wait here in the waiting room, Sir.” She says to Greg, Alphas not usually allowed in the rooms.  
“He can accompany me if he wishes.” Mycroft nods.

I would" he says, pressing close to Mycroft, not really comfortable with the lack of smells in the clinic

“Of course. If you’ll both follow me.” She smiles and leads them to a room. “Please change into a gown and sit up on the table. The doctor will be in shortly.” She nods and leaves them, closing the door as she leaves.  
“Relax, love. I know the smell is off putting.” Mycroft starts to undress. “Here, sniff this. It’ll help.” He hands Mycroft his shirt.

Grabbing the shirt, he sits in one of the little plastic chairs and sniffs it, instantly relaxing. Holding it close, he watches as Mycroft gets on the table. "Thank you love. I get why they do it, but I've never been in a place with this strong of scent blockers" he explains, whining slightly as he scratches his nose as sniffs Mycroft’s shirt again.

“I know. This won’t take long hopefully.” Mycroft sighs.  
A few minutes taker the doctor comes in. “Hello, Mr. Holmes. Oh and you’ve brought a handsome friend.” The beta doctor smiles as she comes in.  
“Not just a friend. My Alpha and hopefully soon my bond mate.” Mycroft blushes a bit, obviously good friends with the doctor.  
“Congratulations. I’m Dr. Williams. You are?” The doctor holds her hand out to Greg.

Greg flushes a bit at the attention and her words. Shaking her hand, he smiles" Hi, Im greg" he says enthusiastically, glad Mycroft has a friend, specially a doctor friend. He whines again softly, sniffing Mycroft’s shirt. He physically can see them both, but not smelling anything is bugging his senses

“Hold on one second.” Dr. Williams goes to a panel on the wall and presses a few buttons, the air scrubbers stopping and the room starting not to smell so sterile. “Better?” She smiles.

So much better, thank you." He relaxes into his chair as smells.

“Of course. Sometimes alphas do come back to the rooms. Not often but sometimes and we have to keep our patients safe. But you two are the only ones here right now.” Dr. Williams smiles and goes to wash her hands. “So I’m gonna take a guess of what this appointment is about today. You want to come off suppressants?” She turns to Mycroft as she dries her hands.  
“Yes I do.” Mycroft nods, happy she always understands what he needs before he even asks.

"Is it safe for him to do so Doc, after he’s been on them so long?"he asks, worried.

“Well there’s a number of factors to think about. The suppressants aren’t meant to before continuous use but there’s been new research showing that that idea is clouded with sexist bias. The point is old snobbish alphas didn’t like the idea that omegas could have control over their bodies. So an addendum was added to the instructions of the suppressants that there needs to be a break so a heat can happen. The alphas thought that an omegas urges would take over and they’d mate easier because their instincts had been suppressed. Obviously any omega or beta could tell you different. Now I’m not trying to offend you. I’m sure you’re wonderful if Mr. Holmes wants you to be his mate. All I’m saying is that Alphas shouldn’t have a say in Omega reproductive care unless the omega asks for it.” Dr. Williams sighs and throws out the paper towel. “So long story short is that it’s come out that there’s no actual scientific reports of suppressants actually hurting omegas.”  
“You’re joking.” Mycroft frowns, irritated but also relieved.

“No, I'm not offended at all. Im upset that not a lot of people know this information, but Im just glad Mycroft wont be hurt by them cause all my life thats what I thought. I was worried about him" he sighs.

“No. If I thought it would truly injure him I wouldn’t have let him do it.” Dr. Williams hums. “We would have figured out a new plan of action.”  
“Dr. Williams is terribly convincing.” Mycroft rolls his eyes, words warm with affection.  
“I take that as a compliment.” Dr. Williams laughs. “Lay back and get comfortable.” She goes to Mycroft’s side.

"Can You explain to me what you're going to do. Im not familiar with any procedures or such that your line of doctors do." He asks softly, slightly worried but trusting the doctor

“Well first I’m going to do an external examination. Just observing the skin and I’m going to feel the texture. Then I’m going to rub and poke and prod to feel everything. Then an internal exam. Since Mycroft also wants to come off the suppressants we’ll draw some blood and get a few other samples. If you’d like we can have some samples from you as well to make sure you’re healthy.” Dr. Williams smiles and lays a blankets over Mycroft’s legs.  
Mycroft pulls the gown up to his chest so the doctor can look and feel.

“I would like that. I want to know if Im healthy"he sighs, still a bit nervous in this type of setting and seeing Mycroft laid back with another so close makes his alpha restless. Gregs not worried, he knows that Mycroft will be fine, but his alpha is nervous.

Dr. Williams gently feels Mycroft stomach. “Greg, how about you come hold Mycroft’s hand. You’ll be able to see better.” She suggests, knowing alphas get nervous.  
Mycroft holds his hand out to Greg.

He stands up and walks over. Grasping Mycroft’s hand, he instantly feels better, relaxing where he stands

Mycroft smiles softly and rubs his thumb over Greg’s knuckles.  
“Right now I’m just feeling for anything abnormal which I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary.” Dr. Williams smiles, gently pressing and feeling.

Good, good"he says, kissing Mycroft’s hand

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand gently.  
“What would you like to do next, Mr. Holmes? Internal? Or chest exam?” Dr. Williams asks.  
“Chest I suppose.” Mycroft let’s go if Greg’s hand and just decided to take off the gown completely, the doctor and Greg both having seen him naked before.

"Do you want me to move doc?" He asks. Whimpering once at the loss of his hand, he forced himself to stop whimpering, to stop acting so needy.

“No. You can stay there. If Mycroft wants I’ll actually teach you how to do this as well.” Dr. Williams nods.  
“Teach him.” Mycroft nods.  
“Alright. So this exam focuses on Mycroft’s chest. First we look at it’s to see if there’s any discoloring of the skin.” Dr Williams hums and looks at Mycroft’s chest.

“And why are we doing that?" He asks, looking at Mycroft’s chest as well

“To make sure Mycroft’s chest and breast tissue is healthy. Once we’ve had a good look and don’t see anything out of the ordinary we start to touch. Can we touch, Mycroft?” Dr. Williams asks.  
“Of course.” Mycroft nods.  
Dr. Williams starts to show Greg the technique. “First take your fingers and feel the skin. See if there’s any places that feel different than others or different temperatures.” She shows him.

Copying her, he doesn't feel any places that feel different and he tells her that. "Is that a good thing"he asks, softly biting his lip

“Yup that’s good. Even if you did feel anything it’s doesn’t mean it’s bad. Mycroft’s breasts will change though his cycle. Even though he doesn’t have heats right now his body still goes through a cycle.” Dr. Williams nods

If they change through his cycle, then how will we know if something is wrong." He asks, flushing slightly. "Im not well knowledgable about this type of things."

“The main thing you’d look for is skin color or texture changes and if there is a lump. I’m always here if you have questions. This isn’t a serious thing. It’s just a once in a while check. I’m sure you know that you also have to check your testes from time to time.” Dr. Williams nods.

He blushes" I wasn't sure if it was the same thing."he mumbles.

“It’s just regular routine checks. Nothing to be embarrassed or worried about.” Mycroft takes Greg’s hand again and squeezes gently.

"I know, but I cant help but worry." He says, smiling softly

“I know.” He kisses his hand. “I come for regular check ups anyway so it’s just a way for you to help me. You’ll be touching and feeling them far more than I do.” He teases, smiling.

He smiles back. "I like helping you, and touching you"

“I know you do.” He smiles and pulls Greg in for a kiss.

He blushes bright red yet softly kisses him back, pulling away after a couple seconds.

Mycroft smiles up at him. “I love you.” He says softly.

I love you too" he grins before turning back to the doctor. "Now what"

“Gently take your finger tips and feel around his breasts and chest. Massage and press gently. You're feeling for any lumps or hardnesses.” Dr. Williams shows him.

He does as the doctor shows, not feeling anything. "I don't feel any"

“Good. Now we’re going to the same thing but we’re going to have Mycroft lift his arms above his head.” Dr Williams smiles.  
Mycroft nods and puts his arms behind his head.

Why are we having him do that"he asks, confused

“Because when he raises his arms it pulls different tendons and muscles so that we can get a different feel. We also was to feel around his arm pit because it has connective tissue to the breasts.” Dr. Williams nods.

Oh ok" watching her feel around

“Everything feels good.” Dr. Williams nods. “Now since Mycroft is going to be coming off his suppressants I need to know if he needs birth control or not.” She looks to Mycroft.  
Mycroft blushes and looks to Greg.

"Hey, it’s your decision too. I would love any children we had, but its not my priority. You are." He says, looking at Mycroft

“Birth control. Until things are settled. Then we’ll talk about it more.” Mycroft nods.

"Ok" he says, kinda relieved. What he said was true, but greg doesn’t think he’s in a good spot to have more children right now

Mycroft squeezes his hand gently.  
“Alright. I’m gonna to go get a few things and then we’ll move on.” Dr. Williams smiles and leaves them.  
“I hope you don’t mind about the birth control. I just don’t think right now is a good time for more children. We have a lot to work out before that.” Mycroft looks up at Greg.

"Its okay Mycroft, it's not just my decision."he says softly, squeezing his hand. "Honestly,I don’t think Im in a good enough spot right now for more children"

Mycroft nods. “Neither am I.”

Glad we're on the same page sweetheart" he says, kissing Mycroft’s knuckles

Mycroft smiles softly and nods.

Smiling, he plants a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead as the doctor comes back in

Dr. Williams comes back with an ultrasound machine on wheels and the blood draw kit.

He shudders as he sews the blood draw kit. All these years as a detective and he still cant stand blood or needles

“It’s okay. Dr. Williams is the best. You don’t even feel it.” Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand.

"I know,I never do but there's just something about them that I've never liked"he says softly, squeezing back

“I’ll hold your hand.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Thank you"he says softly

Mycroft smiles softly and nods.  
“First we’ll do an external ultrasound and then an internal one.” Dr. Williams nods.  
Mycroft makes a face.  
“I know. It’s not the most comfortable.” Dr Williams nods.

Don’t worry, I'll hold your hand through it." He returns the sentiment

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiles up at him.  
Dr. Williams pushes the blanket down to Mycroft’s hips. She squirts some of the gel onto his stomach and rubs the ultrasound wand over it.

What are you looking for."he asks, looking at the screen

“Just having a look at Mycroft’s uterus and ovaries. Making sure they’re healthy. You can see here how it’s empty so he’s not pregnant.” Dr. Williams shows them the screen.

Oh"he sighs, captivated. He didn’t get to see this with his ex, she never let him in the room

“If Mycroft was pregnant we’d be able to see it here depending on how far along he was.” Dr. Williams nods before moving the wand and taking a look at Mycroft’s ovaries.

He watches the screen raptly, absolutely fascinated.

“Hmm..” Dr. Williams frowns a bit, trying another position.

He frowns. "Whats wrong?"

“Mm look like Mycroft has a little cyst on his ovary.” She hums.

Is that dangerous?"he asks. He heard of cysts, but doesn't actually know what they do or if their dangerous or not

“No. Not dangerous.” Dr. Williams hums. “Have you had any pain or discomfort?” She asks Mycroft.  
“No. Nothing.” Mycroft shakes his head.  
“Cysts are common. Most people don’t even know that have them unless they get large enough to be noticed. We’ll keep an eye on this one.” Dr. Williams smiles.

"Oh, ok."he relaxes. "So, we can keep an eye on it from home?"

“Yup. If Mycroft has any pain or anything like that. I’ll check on it as well when he comes in for check ups.” Dr. Williams smiles and wipes off Mycroft’s stomach when she’s done.

Ok,good"he smiles, relieved

“The birth control can also shrink cysts.” Dr. Williams nods.

Oh" he says, worried once more

“Cysts are benign. If they get too big they can be uncomfortable. Do you have any pain anywhere?” Dr. Williams asks Mycroft.  
“No.” Mycroft shakes his head.  
“If that changes we’ll look into it.” Dr. Williams nods.

Ok"he sighs, squeezing Mycroft’s hand

Mycroft rubs Greg’s hand gently, smiling up at him.

Will the internal ultrasound hurt him?"

“No. It’s just a bit uncomfortable. Actually having you help him relax would make it better.” Dr Williams nods as she puts on gloves.  
Mycroft blushes a bit. “She means if you excite me a bit I won’t be so tense down there.”

“How?”

“Anything as long as you’re not in her way.” Mycroft blushes. “You could just kiss me.”

"Oh I can kiss you" he sighs before he kisses him

Mycroft hums happily and kisses Greg back, melting happily.  
“All done.” Dr. Williams says after a few minutes.

He pulls back, pupils blown. Licking his lips, he smiles. "That was as long as the external one"

“Mm much better than usual.” He licks his lips, all pink from kissing.

He shudders slightly ,watching Mycroft. "Glad I could help"

Dr Williams cleans Mycroft up. “Quick blood draw and then we’re done.”

He whimpers softly, but stays where he is next to Mycroft

“Hold out your arm and keep kissing me. The doctor will take care of it.” Mycroft says to Greg.

Whining softly, he does as Mycroft tells him to do

Mycroft kisses Greg deeply, sucking in his tongue teasingly.

Whimpering, he melts into Mycroft, barely feeling the needle as it goes in

“All done.” Dr. Williams nods as she finishes putting the plaster on Greg’s arm.

Thank you sweetheart"he mumbles

“Of course.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

It wasn't as bad with someone with me. Last person to sit with me getting a shot was my mama at 12."he says softly, humming low in his chest

“I’m glad I could be here for you.” He smiles softly.

Me too"he smiles back before looking at the doctor. Is there anything else

“Nope we’re all done. I’m just going to write Mycroft a new prescription for a down grading suppressant and birth control. It’ll be a month of taking lower dose suppressants and then another month of the birth control. I do advise using condoms until the month of birth control had passed just so Mycroft’s body can adjust. Coming off the suppressants can be hard so we’re gonna slowly lower the dose over the month and that should help.” Dr. Williams nods as she writes.

Ok doc. We'll do what needs to be done. I'm not gonna risk his health."

“I know. You’re a good man and a good Alpha.” Dr. Williams smiles.

Greg blushes and looks away, not good at handling compliments. "Thank you"

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand.  
“Alright. Get dressed and come out. I’ll have everything ready when you come out.” Dr. Williams smiles and leaves them.

Walling over, he grabs Mycroft’s shirt and brings it to him

“Thank you, love.” Mycroft smiles and gets dressed. “Doing Okay?”

Yeah"he says putting his chin on Mycroft’s shoulder. "Just a lot of information today, and Im not looking forward to leaving the room. The lack of smells makes me nervous"he mumbles softly, trembling minutely at the thought

“We won’t stay. We’ll be quick. I promise.” Mycroft nuzzles Greg.

I know"he whispers, scenting mycroft to calm himself down

“If you want you can head straight out and I’ll meet you outside?” He suggests.

No, the thought of going through without you is worse than staying with you. Im sure paperwork wont take so long"

“Okay.” Mycroft smiles softly and leads Greg out. He signs the paperwork and takes the prescriptions.  
“Call me if you have any questions.” Dr. Williams smiles and sees them out.

Breathing in the fresh air, he gets in the car after Mycroft, curling up against his side

Mycroft holds Greg close. “How about we go home and order in food?” He presses kisses to Greg’s head.

Sounds good"he mumbles, mentally drained. It was his first time at a clinic that had absolutely no smells and it was a shock to his system

Mycroft takes Greg straight to bed when they get home. He undresses him and puts him in bed, full of their scent.

Curling into Mycroft, greg just lays there, not sleeping but eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he looks at Mycroft."I was a good boy, can I get kisses now?"

“Of course you can, baby.” Mycroft leans in and kisses Greg.

Purring, he pushes up against Mycroft.

Mycroft holds Greg close as he kisses him.

Wrapping his arms around Mycroft, he parts his lips.

Mycroft sucks on his tongue, hands in his hair.

Eyelids fluttering, he wraps his legs around Mycroft’s waist and thighs.

He presses close, nibbling at his lips.

He moans, eyes closing fully, before he starts nipping back.

Mycroft pulls Greg in top of him.

Startled at the sudden change of position his eyes pop open. Pulling back, he starts mouthing at Mycroft’s neck. "Mmm, love the smell of you, smell like home." He pants into Mycroft’s neck

“So do you.” Mycroft holds him close.

He just lays on Mycroft, breathing in his scent.

He cuddles Greg, relaxing under him

Shifting just a little to the side so not to squish Mycroft, greg relaxes, content to just cuddle, full of love and kisses. He gently sighs and closes his eyes, face pressed against Mycroft.

Mycroft pets Greg’s hair, running his fingers through his hair.

He relaxes even more, the feel of Mycroft’s fingers in his hair soothing

“Rest, love. We’ll order food when we wake..” He mumbles softly, tired.

Ok. Love you."he mumbles softly. Fully relaxed now that he feels safe and secure once more

Mycroft falls asleep as he holds Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	4. Pup's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's pups are in danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Taking the last bite of his sandwich, John watches Sherlock rush around the flat. "What are you looking for?"

“A notebook I sat down while I was in my mind palace. I don’t know where I’ve put it.” Sherlock sighs.

Theres a black one over on the counter, by your beakers"

Sherlock goes to look. “John, you’re brilliant.” He goes and kisses John happily.

He laughs happily. "Whats so important about this notebook?"

“It has my mold culture results in it.” Sherlock smiles.

Of course it does" john say, picking up the paper

“Mm?” Sherlock raises a brow.

It just seems like something you’d have a journal one, thats all"he hums, flipping the page

Sherlock shrugs and nods, reaching through the notes.

Smiling, he calls over his shoulder" what are our plans for today?"

“Nothing set in stone. You have an idea?” Sherlock hums.

“Hm, we could go out, walk around the park. Its pretty warm today"

“That would be nice.” He smiles.

I thought so too"john smiles back

“How about we pick up some things and have a picnic?”

Ooo, that sounds lovely"

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss John. “Let’s get ready then.”

Ok" he says, kissing Sherlock as he stands up and makes his way the the closet. "There should be a blanket in here, and I think I saw a basket, oh here it is."he says triumphantly, holding a basket and a blanket

“Perfect.” Sherlock smiles.

Handing the basket to Sherlock, he tells him to go fill it whole he heads downstairs to get some pastries from mrs. Hudson

Sherlock nods and does as he’s told.  
“Hello, Dear. How are you?” Mrs. Hudson smiles as John comes in.

Im fine, how are you today"john asks, hugging her

“Good.” Mrs. Hudson hugs him. “What’re you up to?”

Me and Sherlock are getting ready to go have a picnic, and I came down to ask if you have any pastries we could take?"

“Oh of course.” She smiles and gets them together a care package.

Thank you mrs.hudson"he says, taking the package from her

“Not a problem. Have fun.” Mrs. Hudson winks.

Thank you, we will"he says before heading back up.

“Ready?” Sherlock smiles, having gotten everything ready.

Yup"he smiles. "Lets go"

Sherlock follows John down, carrying the basket.

Locking the door, he grabs sherlocks hand

Sherlock smiles and holds Johns hand as they walk.

He smiles and swings his and sherlocks arms

Sherlock chuckles, smiling happily. “I love you.”

John smiles back" I love you too. Im glad we're doing this, its nice to have some time outside!"

“It is.” Sherlock nods as they ended the park.

do you want to sit by the water?"

“Sure. That’ll be nice.” Sherlock smiles and leads him to a tree by the water.

He smiles laying down the blanket, he sits down, patting the space next to him

Sherlock sits with him, laying next to him.

He smiles happily down at Sherlock, grabbing a pastry and taking a bite then holding it to sherlocks lips.

Sherlock smiles and takes a bite. “Mm Mrs. H makes the best.”

He smile, happy that he took a bite. "She sure does.” He says, popping the rest in his mouth.

He smiles and takes Johns hand, licking the crumbs from his fingers.

He groans, squirming softly on the blanket

He smirks and kisses John.

"You got to stop that Sherlock"he groans softly into the kiss"you're gonna end up setting my heat off early"

“Mm alright.” Sherlock mumbles against his lips, nuzzling him as he scents him.

He groans, toes curling in his boots as he tilts his head back

He drags his lips over John’s throat teasingly. “Would it be so bad? If it came early?”

Sherlock"he groans, hands going to sherlocks shoulders, holding on. “Yes, it would be bad. We're in the middle of a park"

“You’re right. I don’t want anyone else getting the idea they can have you. You’re mine.” He growls softly, holding John close.

"Sherlock"he whines softly, going limp in his hold in reaction to his growl "m hot"

“Maybe I should take you home and strip you down to cool you off.” He smirks.

"Please"he begs, squirming in sherlocks lap

Sherlock quickly packs up their things and takes John back home.

This is your fault" he complains into sherlocks shoulder. "All I wanted was a nice day out"

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Sherlock kisses Johns cheek as they go inside.

You better"he growls softly, biting sherlocks ear

Sherlock groans and picks John up, carrying him to their bedroom.

He wraps his legs around sherlocks waist, nipping at his neck

Sherlock somehow gets them stripped and on the bed.

Shheeerrlock"he drawls, writhing on the bed. "So hot. Feel like I’m in fire.” He whimpers, hands coming up to press against his face.

Sherlock runs a damp cool cloth over John’s skin.

He groans" that feels nice."he rolls over so Sherlock can get his back

Sherlock gently wipes him down. “You mustn’t let yourself get over heated..”

"I know"he groans softly. God, that feels phenomenal"

“Just breathe and relax.” He says softly, gently cooling him off.

He hums, closing his eyes, trusting that Sherlock will take care of him.

Sherlock gently wipes down his whole body, making sure he was cool to the touch.

Mm, thank you" he murmurs sleepily."feel better. Short nap, then you better be ready"he yawns

“Of course, love.” Sherlock smiles softly, laying next to him.

Laying across Sherlock, he snuffles him before falling asleep

Sherlock holds John, kissing his head softly before falling asleep.

30 minutes later john wakes up hot and bothered, grinding against sherlocks thigh.

Sherlock kisses along John’s neck gently.

He starts panting and his toes curl.

“John? Love?”

"Sherlock please, feels so good" he whines, holding sherlocks head against his neck

“What me to fuck you?” He sucks on his neck.

"Yeah,yeah,need you to fuck me, please" he whines

“Let me get a condom.” Sherlock moves to grab one.

Nooo" he whines, grabbing his arm. "You said you'd fill me, fill me full"

“Are you sure?” Sherlock bites his own lip.

Yeah,I'm sure. I wanna have pups with you, only you."he writhes softly on the bed. "Unless you changed your mind?"

“No. I know we talked about it. I just wanted to make sure you were still sure.” Sherlock kisses John.

"Im sure. Ive only ever wanted pups with you."

“You’re sure you want them now though?” He asks, nervous about becoming a father.

"I want them now, but if you're nervous we can wait. But,j ust so you know I think you'll be a great father. Thats why I chose you."

Sherlock nuzzles John. “As long as you think I will be..”

He nuzzles him back. "I know you will be."he groans."you need to fuck me soon Sherlock, my stomach hurts and Im too hot again. My love, my brilliant, gorgeous man. Please? It hurts"

“I.. I’ll fuck you. Without one. You might not even get pregnant this first time.” He kisses him.

Kissing him, he pulls back after a minute. Whimpering, he writhes, slicks smearing across where he's straddling sherlocks stomach."alpha please"he sobs, tears of frustration and pain sliding down his cheeks. 

“Okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Sherlock holds him close and pushes into John for the first time without a condom.

He's only had Sherlock inside him once before yet in heat it feels amazing. Relaxing, he lets the pleasure course through him, eyes half mast as the cramps recede

Sherlock presses soft kisses to John’s skin as he rocks in and out of him slowly. “Getting better?” He asks, holding back a groan at how good John’s hot slick hole feels.

“Yeah. Feels good love" he sighs happily, blissed out

He holds him close, rocking deep and slow.

Squeezing his legs around sherlocks waist, john rolls his hips with sherlocks. "So gorgeous, my brilliant man, so good a taking care of me.” John babbles.

“Yours. All yours.” He starts to pick up the pace.

He blushes and whimpers. “Yes, sir. I’ll be a good boy. Just tell me when I can come.”

“Mm now.” He kisses him, sucking on his tongue.

Panting, john wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it with sherlocks thrusts.

“Come for me, baby.” He growls softly, knowing John likes it.

Eyes rolling, he comes, body obeying Sherlock.

Sherlock groans as he comes hard into John as his cock is squeezed.

Moaning, he holds Sherlock tightly to him as he shudders through his orgasm, not allowing even the slightest chance of Sherlock pulling out.

Holding John tight, Sherlock nibbles and kisses his skin.

Now that he’s orgasmed, his temperature is starting to cool back down and he starts shivering slightly, the sweat drying on his skin not helping

Sherlock dries John off a bit and pulls the covers up around them, cuddling John close. 

“I hope this is the one that catches"john says softly, rubbing his belly softly

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John.

Snuggling into Sherlock, he sighs happily."I cant wait"

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses John’s head. “We’ll see. You know how impatient I can be.”

He laughs quietly. "I know Sherlock, I know how you get but all we can do is wait and see, maybe go another round"

“I’ll try and be patient.” He kisses him.

“Thats all I can ask for"he smiles. "Thank you"

Sherlock cuddles John, rubbing his back gently.

He smiles, feeling loved. "Are we gonna let greg and your brother know about our retirement plans?"

“Mm we probably should. I’ll do consultant work for money but no cases.” Sherlock hums.

"Will...will your brother be okay with us moving? I don’t want him to try and stop us"

“He won’t. He’s fucking Lestrade.”

He coughs, surprised "how do you know that?"

“Mycroft’s not the only one with spies.”

He smiles."well, I think they'll do wonders for each other"

“We’ll see. Lestrade’s wife isn’t going to make it easy.”

He frowns"why not, their already divorced, why wouldn’t she just leave him alone?"

“Because she’s a vindictive beta. She hasn’t even let Greg met their last baby.”

"Thats terrible"he gasps, horrified that someone could do that tp someone as sweet and loving as greg

“It is. But Greg has Mycroft now. He’ll get the children back.”

"I hope so"he says, rubbing his head along sherlocks chest. "I cant even image the pain greg is in" he says softly, rubbing his belly absent mindedly.

Sherlock kisses Johns head. “I know..”

“Well, if she puts up a fight we'll be there." John says sternly.

“Of course.” Sherlock nods. “I think the four of us need to have a conversation. No point in keeping things hidden.”

He nods"I thinks so too. If theres anyone else that I trust its Greg.”

“Good.” Sherlock nods and kisses John softly.

He giggles softly."wanna invite them over for dinner?"

“I’ll make them bring takeaway.” He chuckles.

"Good idea! Make then bring dinner so we have no pans to clean"

“Exactly.” He chuckles.

"You want to text them or do you want me to?"

“I’ll text Mycroft.” He reaches for his phone.

"Ok, do you want me to text greg?"he asks, reaching for his phone

“Sure.” Sherlock hands John his phone before texting Mycroft.

"Hey mate, do you and Mycroft want to come over for dinner”

“Yeah sure. What time?”

"Around 6. Can you pick up some takeout?"

“Sure. Anything in particular?”

"Can you grab Chinese. It doesn’t matter what, but It sounds good"

“Sounds good. See you guys then.” Greg nods.

"Ok" he says before setting his phone aside. "He said they'll come around 6, what did Mycroft say?"He asks throwing his legs over sherlocks

“He’s ordering the food. They’ll pick it up and come here.” Sherlock rubs John’s legs.

He smiles, before looking at the clock”dang, it's already 5:40, we better get up and dressed."he sighs

“Quick shower.” Sherlock scoops John up, carrying him to the shower.

He giggles at sherlocks sudden action, wrapping his arms around his neck

Sherlock holds him and starts the shower, holding John close.

Holding on, he lays his head against Sherlock, humming as he feels the water run over him

Sherlock washes John gently.

Humming, he waits for Sherlock to be done before he washes him in return

Sherlock kisses John when they finish.

Kissing him back, john presses close to Sherlock.

Sherlock carries John back to the room when they’ve finished.

Wiggling from sherlocks grasp, he grabs his clothes to get dressed

Sherlock chuckles and gets dressed. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to sit through a dinner know Lestrade and my brother are.. intimate.” He makes a face.

He grins. "I think you'll survive Sherlock" he walks over and nuzzles him

“Mm only because I have you.” Sherlock leans in and kisses John.

" mmm, your so flattering" he giggles

“Hardly.” He nuzzles John.

He shakes his head"you're very flattering when you want to be."

“If you say so.” He kisses John softly.

"I do"he says softly before theres knocking on the door

Sherlock kisses John before going to the door.

Hr grumbles, not really wanting to stop kissing him, but he follows him none the less as Sherlock opens the door.

“Hey guys. Hungry?” Greg smiles as he comes in, carrying the food with Mycroft in tow.

John smiles."starving!!! Smells great"

“Good.” Greg brings the bags to the table.  
“Brother.” Sherlock nods to Mycroft.

Sherlock” Mycroft nods back, following after greg.

“Congratulations.” Sherlock hums as he follows Mycroft.

Mycroft looks at Sherlock, making sure he's not being sarcastic. "Thank you"he hums as john ruffles through the bags with greg

“Of course.” Sherlock nods before getting plates out.

Congratulations to you to brother" he smirks, watching greg and john bicker lightly over who get what

Sherlock chuckles. “Quite.”

Mycroft smiles and heads to the kitchen.

Sherlock sets out the plates.

John smile at him then, with the help of greg, sets the containers out on the table without lids

Sherlock sits next to John.  
Mycroft sits next to Greg.

Greg smiles and starting eating.

“So we’re retiring.” Sherlock says casually in the middle of dinner.

Greg starts coughing. "What do you mean you're retiring!?!?!. You cant do that, we need you"

Sherlock just shrugs.  
“What does he mean by retiring?” Mycroft looks to John.

John blushes." Me and Sherlock have come to a decision to retire in Sussex and raise kids"he says quickly, looking away from them.

“It’s true.” Sherlock nods and takes John’s hand.  
Mycroft blinks. He knew it was coming but not so soon. “Ah. I see.”

Greg looks at Mycroft, then looks at john. "Oh"he sighs in realization. “You're an omega, I thought you were an alpha"

“John kept his identity to himself so he could live how he wanted. This doesn’t change anything.” Sherlock hums.

"I know that Sherlock"greg sighs, running his fingers through his hair." It’s gonna be different now, not having the two of you here."

“It’s not like we’re cutting the world off completely. You can still call me if a case is out of your grasp. I won’t come but you can tell me about it so I can help to the best of my abilities.” Sherlock hums.

Greg hums"true, but I expect both of you to call me once in a while for something unrelated to cases or experiments"

“Obviously you’ll come visit. You’ll be our pups uncles.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

Greg tremble slightly, happy at that thought. He always hoped Sherlock would come to care for him like greg cares for the lad.

“We’re only moving so our lives will be more conducive for raising a pup. That’s all.” Sherlock nods.

John smiles at him. He loves hearing him talk about pups.  
Mycroft hums"I think this will be great for both you and john, brother mine"

“I think so as well. How are your plans progressing?” Sherlock asks because he knows, of course he knows.  
Greg chuckles softly.

"Their coming along. I had an appointment earlier to come off my suppressants and get on birth control" Mycroft says, comfortable talking about this stuff with Sherlock when he’s not being nasty

“I told you that being on those suppressants for to long wasn’t good. Lord knows what they put in them.” Sherlock sighs, having researched all the suppressants on the market for safety when Mycroft went on them. He discovered most of they were harmful to the omegas who took them and personally had the companies shut down.

" I know brother dear, I remember. I only took one of the one approved both by you and the doctor" Mycroft hums, remembering how worried Sherlock was about him going on suppressants. While it doesn’t make him happy to have Sherlock worried, it makes him happy when Sherlock shows he cares.

“Mm..” Sherlock hums and nods, not trusting anything Alpha’s do when it comes to Omega care.

"I asked the doctor and she said that the suppressants were safe"greg says, starting to worry again slightly now that he knows sherlocks worried.

“I know. I worked with Mycroft’s doctor to do the research. We’ve been working on a paper together for some time.” Sherlock nods. “I know I am the younger brother but I’m also an Alpha. I won’t let another Alpha hurt my brother.” He looks to Greg.

Greg sighs softly”Sherlock, I'm not gonna hurt Mycroft. I really love him and I wouldn't do anything to hurt. Him." He sighs. "I've been hurt before ,so Id never inflict that hurt on someone else"  
“Sherlock, I know you worry, but greg would never hurt Mycroft on purpose"John says, softly grabbing sherlocks hand

“I know Greg wouldn’t. I wouldn’t have worked with him or been friends with him this long if I though he would. My point is that Alphas aren’t like me or him. So he has to be vigilant. I’m not going to be here to watch.” Sherlock frowns.

"I can watch out for myself, brother mine"Mycroft sniffs.  
"Either way, I can help him out. We went to the doctor for a checkup and I learned a few ways to check for health" greg says, puffing up proudly

“Good. When Mycroft comes off the suppressants people will know he’s an omega. They’ll lie to him and try to use him. You’re not going to like that.” Sherlock looks to Mycroft.

Dread fills greg. He didn’t think about that. Mycroft is very high up in the government, what if he fails Mycroft and he gets hurt. Lost in his worry, greg whimpers and stops eating

“I’ve already considered all of that. They all think I’m an Alpha. That won’t change. I’ll just use Alpha scented soap. No one dares get close enough to be to inspect otherwise. Anthea knows the truth. She’ll keep risky business to a minimum.” Mycroft takes Greg’s hand.

He squeezes Mycroft’s hand tightly. He doesn’t want to fail anyone else that he cares about. Taking a few breaths, Greg tries to calm down

“It will be okay. I promise.” Mycroft kisses Greg’s hand.

"I know, I know"greg says slowly, sighing shakily.  
"Its ok mate, Mycroft will be just fine" john says, smiling softly.

“Of course he will. He’s got Greg.” Sherlock hums as he finishes his food.

Greg blushes at sherlocks praise, finishing off his plate.

Mycroft smiles softly and squeezes Sherlock’s hand.

John smiles, this meeting is going better than expected. No yelling, no violence. "So Greg, Mycroft, what’s your plans for getting the kids?"

“We’re going to register as bond mates and I’ll have the paperwork drawn up immediately for equal custody if not more. My job and political standing is better for the children because I have more money and can care for the better in that respect. The court won’t look kindly on the fact that she basically kidnapped Greg’s youngest child from him. Even that is risqué for them. Does she have an alpha? Or a mate of any kind?” Mycroft looks to Greg, asking about Greg’s ex.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway. She likes to find someone who she can control so that might take awhile. She might have a boyfriend?"

Mycroft nods. “Alright.” He hums, making plans already.

"We have to be careful though Mycroft, she’s crazy and possessive. To be honest, she just might kill them and herself if she thinks she’s going to lose them" greg says shuddering

“I certainly won’t let it come to that.” Mycroft pulls out his phone and sends a text.

He nods, complete trust in Mycroft"I know you wont"  
"If you guys need help just let us know, alright? Me and Sherlock will help"John says

Sherlock nods.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft hums. “We May need you both to be character witnesses for us in case this goes to court.”

"We will, like I said, anything you guys need we'll be there" john says sincerely

Mycroft smiles softly and nods. “Thank you.”

It’s really no problem."john smiles sadly. " I cant imagine the pain this brings to the two of you"

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand gently.

It hurts a lot"greg sniffles softly, squeezing Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft frowns and sends another text.

Reaching across the table, john grabs Greg’s other hand." I know it does" he says softly, squeezing Greg’s hand. "But you'll get them back"

Mycroft phone rings and he stands. “Excuse me for a moment.” He walks out into the hall.   
“Mycroft won’t let you suffer.” Sherlock says softly.

Greg breaths in and breaths out, calming himself down. "I know he wont, he’s a good man" he says softly, looking after where Mycroft went.

Mycroft comes back. “Anthea will be here shortly with the paperwork. Sherlock and John will be witnesses. We’ll take the paperwork to a judge tonight and have it submitted for emergency approval. We could have the children back as early as tomorrow morning.”

Greg hasn't prepared himself to get the kids back early in the morning he's prepared himself to get them back in like a month or two."really?!" He asks, shocked, tears rolling down his cheeks

Mycroft nods and goes to Greg. “But we have a lot to do. We’ll do the paperwork and go to the judge. Then we’ll have to get the flat set up for children. Anthea is already having things delivered. In the morning there will be a home welfare check to make sure we’re safe for the children. I’m in the government and you're a cop for god sakes. It will be fine. If everything goes according to plan they’ll be in your arms by lunch.” He wipes Greg’s tears.

Smiling and laughing, he holds Mycroft’s hands to his face."oh, I cant wait. I’ll jump through as many hoop as they need me to"

Mycroft smiles and leans in, kissing Greg happily.

Sherlock smiles and misses John’s hand.

Blushing, he squeezes his hand in response

Sherlock leans in and kisses John’s cheek.

Smiling, John leans against sherlocks shoulder, politely looking away as greg and Mycroft kiss again

Sherlock chuckles softly and nuzzles John, frowning a bit as he smells him.

He giggles slightly as Sherlock nuzzles him, well until he feels him frown against his skin. "Whats wrong love?"

“You smell.. Different.” He mumbles.

"Do I"he hums absent mindedly, loving the attention he’s receiving

“You do.” Sherlock sniffs John’s neck.

John tilts his head more.

Sherlock gently kisses their bond mark.

John hums, smiling happily.

“Oh..” Sherlock says softly.

"Whats wrong. Am I getting ill?"john ask frowning.

“No no. You’re fine. Perfect.” Sherlock smiles.

"Ok, good" john says, relieved. Nuzzling his face into sherlocks shoulder."so whats wrong"

“Mm I believe you’re pregnant..” Sherlock says softly.

John freezes, body going still.”pregnant, are you sure?"

“I think so. Your scent is different. You’ve been glued to me for days now. Every time I touch your belly or your chest you act like they’re tender to the touch.” Sherlock nuzzles John. “We’ll have to go to the doctor to test it to be sure.”

Slowly john responds, the doctor in him showing." The symptoms fit pregnancy, but they also fit a few other things so only a doctors visit can tell." He slowly looks up at Sherlock." It’s not anything new to be by your side, your scent and presence comforts me" Slowly a grin spreads across his face."I hope its true though, I hope I'm pregnant"

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses John. “I love you.” He says softly.

"I love you too"he says, grabbing Sherlock gently by the hair to bring him down for a kiss.  
Mycroft, hearing their excited whispers and giggles, he looks over. "Pray tell what you two are over there giggling about?"

“Nothing. Just happy for you and Greg to get the children back.” Sherlock nods.  
“Knock knock. Anyone home?” Anthea says as she comes in, paperwork in hand.

Mycroft huffs, but lets his half truth slide. "Glad to see you here so soon, its appreciated"

“Of course.” Anthea nods and hands him the paperwork and a pen. “I have the supplies being sent to your flat. I’ll sign for their deliver and start setting up while you two go to the judge.” She smiles.

Mycroft nods."Thank you Anthea"  
“Yes, thank you so much Anthea"greg says happily.

“Of course. Good luck. And congratulations.” Anthea smiles and leaves them to finish preparations.

Greg smiles"yup, I definitely like her best of your employees"

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. “So do I.”

Greg walks over to Mycroft to take a look at the papers.  
" do we all have to sign these papers or just the two of you?" John asks Mycroft.

“Just the last set.” Mycroft hums.

John nods and does just that And so does Sherlock.

After all the paperwork is signed they check it over to make sure it’s right. “Looks good.” Greg nods.

"Good"john says.  
"Is there anything you two need us to do?" Sherlock asks

“If you want you can come to the judge with us?” Greg suggests.  
“That would probably be good. In case we need character witnesses.” Mycroft nods.

Sherlock nods"we'll come with" before heading to grab his and johns coats

“Thank you..” Mycroft says softly as Sherlock passes him.

Sherlock stops and softly smiles at Mycroft."no problem brother. Im glad you found someone to love."he says softly, patting his shoulder and walking away

Mycroft smiles softly and nods.

Coming back, he throw john his coat. "Ready to go?"

“Ready.” John puts his coat on.

John grabs sherlocks hand and pulls him out the door after greg and Mycroft.  
Getting in the car after greg and Mycroft, john shuts the door and leans into sherlocks side. Maybe he has been a bit clingy lately, but he can't help it.

Greg drives them.  
Sherlock holds John close.

John hums, settling into his embrace

Sherlock kisses John’s head, rubbing his back.

John slightly curls his fingers into sherlocks shirt where their resting on sherlocks chest. 

Sherlock cuddles John close, scenting him.

He sighs. "I guess you were right,I have been a little clingy"he concludes softly into sherlocks shoulder

“I like it.” He kisses John’s neck.

"Im not sure if I do" john sighs

“Oh?” Sherlock frowns.

"I've never liked being clingy, its never been a trait my family encouraged either, so I learned young that being clingy isn’t good"john says softly

“You never have to hide your wants or needs from me. Never.” Sherlock holds him close.

John smiles softly.

“I’m yours. Totally and completely. Forever and always. You never have to hide from me.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John nuzzles Sherlock." I never thought I'd find someone who loves me for me"

“I love you. I love you so much I don’t think I could love you anymore than I do but each day I love you more.” Sherlock nuzzles him back.

"I love you too, I don’t know how I can hold so much affection for you but I do."john smiles broadly.

“Probably because you’re carrying my pup.” Sherlock whispers and kisses John.

John kisses him back." This pup is just another sigh of our love"

Sherlock grins and deepens the kiss.

John groans and pulls away. "Not in the car Sherlock"

“Mm later.” Sherlock scents John as the car stops.

"Definitely later"john groans softly, getting out of the car with the others

Mycroft leads them inside and to the judge.

Last time I was here was because of Sherlock"john says

“Oh?” Mycroft raises a brow.

"Yup"he says ,coming to a standstill next to Sherlock and greg

“Which case?” Mycroft asks, knocking on the judge’s door.

"The blind banker one. He left me to get booked for destruction of property. Luckily there was no paint on my hands nor my fingerprints on the paint can"john chuckles

“Oh.” Mycroft chuckles as the door opens.  
“Lestrade. Mr. Holmes.” The judge nods. “Dr. Watson. Sherlock..” The judge sighs as she looks at Sherlock. “Who do I need to get out of Jail?”

Sherlock grins."I feel offended your honor"  
John nudges him."knock it off Sherlock. We're not here for that your honor"

Mycroft hands the judge the paperwork.  
The judge looks at the paperwork. “Oh! My assistant told me someone was coming but he didn’t say who. Come in come in!” The judge smiles and lets them into her chambers.

They all take a seat

“So tell me something, Lestrade. Do you even know the name of your youngest child?” The judge asks softly.

"No your honor, we were planning to name him but she left before we could." Greg responds, lightly wrapping his around his front.

“Right.” The judge nods and starts writing. “Tell me what happened. From the beginning till now.”

"Well, I married her when she was pregnant with our first kid and by the time our second kid rolled around I knew she was cheating on me but when I confronted her she told me that'd I wouldn’t get the kids if I left her. I knew she was right so I stayed, my kids are my world. The around the 3rd month of being pregnant with our 3rd she started acting funny the she and the kids vanished around the 6th month. I tried getting custody but I was denied" greg sighs

The judge nods. “Are you sure all three are your biological children?” She asks softly.

"I have my doubts about the second child, but I love her and care for her as my own. I know for a fact that the oldest and youngest are mine"

The judge nods again. “Do you think the children are in danger with her? Their lives are at risk?”

"I think they could be. She's not above using them to get what she wants"

“As an officer of the law I’m sure you know we take these issues seriously. I’ll have some CPS agents go to her address and remove the children from harm. Unfortunately since we’re not sure all of the children are yours we’ll have to do blood tests.”

He whimpers softly at the thought of blood testing but sits up straight" yes your honor. I'll do whatever you need me to"

“You can be with them for the testing. We can have it done here in my office.” The judge picks up the phone and starts making calls.

Greg reaches over and grabs Mycroft’s hand, shaking slightly in anticipation.

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles. He’s glad he’s not here alone. He’s glad he’s got people who love him and are willing to go through this with him.

The judge soon hangs up the phone. “Alright the team is on their way. They’ll keep us updated.” She smiles. “I read here that you and Gregory have also submitted bond paperwork. Congratulations.”

Greg broadly grins. "Thank you your honor"

“But I also see that Mr. Holmes doesn’t have a bond bite..” The judge says softly.  
“I’ve had some medical issue in the past but we’re working on them.” Mycroft nods.   
“Good good.” The judge nods. “I’m not judging. Even though it’s my job. I’m just saying I’m sure you know people are judgmental about bond bites.” The judge says and Mycroft nods.  
“Have you officially ended your bond with your ex wife?” The judge asks Greg.

Greg nods." I have, I did it after she left me"

“And you bonded with her properly? Bite and all?” The judge asks.

" no, she..... never really wanted to" greg says sadly

“That’s probably for the best. Breaking a bond like that is a hundred times harder than signing the paperwork.” The judge says softly.

"I know" he says softly. "There really wasn’t much of a bond there anyways. I only stayed for the children"

“Mm I understand that.” The judge sighs.

"It happens a lot more than you think. Someone gets pregnant, then bonds happen followed by regret."john says, stating facts. "Thats great and all, but what needs to be done now?” Sherlock grumbles.

“We wait for the children to get here.” The judge nods. “Is someone at your home to let the CPS in to do their inspection?” The judge asks Greg and Mycroft.  
“My assistant and friend Anthea. She’s making sure everything is tip-top.” Mycroft nods.  
Greg’s phone starts ringing, his Ex’s number coming up on the screen.

Greg whimpers slightly but answers anyway"hello"

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?” Kate screamed at him.

Greg starts trembling but hands the phone to Mycroft. Greg doesn’t know how to respond without making the situation worse

“I’m sure the agents have explained everything. Goodbye.” Mycroft hangs up the phone.

Greg rests his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, trying to calm down. He should have expected it, but He hates being yelled at ,it makes him feel bad

Mycroft holds Greg close. “You owe her nothing. She stole your children from you.” He kisses Greg’s head.

"I know I don’t, but It still hurts. I've spent about 30 years with her, and I know she wont change but I guess I always hoped she would"

“I’m sorry, love.”

Greg smiles before sitting back up. "I know. I'll be okay"

Mycroft leans in and kisses him softly.

Greg sighs and kisses him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

Mycroft nuzzles him.

Greg whines softly, Mycroft’s attention makes him feel better. "She wont be at the testing will she"he asks the judge

“No. The children will be brought here without her.” The judge nods as he phone rings, she picks it up. “Who? What kind? How much? Yes. Alright. Thank you very much.” She hangs up the phone. “I don’t want to alarm you but your ex had a boyfriend and apparently the agents found drugs in the house.” The judge says softly.

Greg whimpers, clenching his fists. "Did they get into any of it? Were they hurt?"

“No. They’re fine. We’ll have them fully checked out. They’re on their way now.” The judge nods.  
Mycroft holds Greg’s hand tight.

Greg smiles but his eyes don’t leave the door. He squirms in his seat

The door flies open a few seconds minutes. “Daddy!”

Greg drops to his knees and opens his arms for two little girls running his way.

The girls tackle Greg to the floor, the agent carrying the baby.  
Mycroft goes to the agent and takes the baby gently, holding it close.

Greg holds the girls close, seeing Mycroft grabbing the baby out of the corner of his eyes but focusing on the girls in his arms right now

“Daddy daddy.” The girls sniffle, having missed him so much.

"Shh, I'm here now my little ones, my princesses, I've got you." Greg holds them tight and kisses them on their heads.

They press close, holding onto him tight.  
Mycroft holds the baby close, looking it over. 

Greg gently scents the two girls, learning their scent once again.

They slowly relax against him, relaxing at his smell.

He grabs them and stands up, introducing them to the others"the 3 year old is Mia and the 7 year old is Ashley"

“Hello.” Mycroft smiles softly.  
John and Sherlock wave.

Greg chuckles as the girls copy his greeting."the one in the suit holding your brother is Mycroft, the love of my life. The tall one with curly hair is Sherlock and the short one with blonde hair is john."he says, pointing to them as he says their names.

“Mycroft is new daddy?” Ashley looks up at Greg.

"If....if you want him to be. Im not going to force you to call him that"

Ashley nods.

Greg kisses them both on the forehead. "Why don’t you two go say hi"

Mycroft sits down so the girls can come to him.

Slowly but surely they walk over to him, feeling braver with him on their level.

“Hello. I’m Mycroft. It’s so nice to meet you.” He smiles softly.

Mia toddles over and sits down leaning against Mycroft while Ashley softly touches Mycroft’s hair. "Hi. You have really pretty hair."she says quietly and looks down. "Baby must like you, he's not crying like he usually does"

“Thank you.” Mycroft leans his head down so she can touch. “Does he cry a lot?” He asks softly.

"All the time. Mommy just ignores him and Kevin yells. Baby likes to hold fingers"

“Do you let him hold your fingers?”

"Yeah, it make him happy" moving, Ashley holds a small finger out to the baby and he takes hold of it, gurgling and cooing

“You’re a good big sister.” He smiles softly.

Ashly smiles softly and goes back to playing with Mycroft’s hair. “Thank you.” She says softly.

“You’re welcome.” Mycroft smiles softly and looks to Greg, wondering how he’s going to explain this to the girls that they’re going to live with them now.

Greg knows instantly what he's concerned about. Greg smiles at him reassuringly as Ashley pulls Mia over to john and Sherlock.

“Hello, little ones.” Sherlock smiles down at them.

Mia shuffles her feet shyly and mutters a quiet hi while Ashley lets out a hello before grabbing sherlocks fingers. Greg walks over to Mycroft, eyes on the baby. Pressing against Mycroft, he let’s Mycroft slide the baby into his arms

Sherlock smiles softly and sits on the floor, rubbing Ashley’s hand gently. “I know tonight must have been a bit scary for you and you sister. But it’s okay now. You’ve been so brave.”  
Mycroft holds Greg close, rubbing his back.

Ashley grabs Mia and gently shoves her into sherlocks lap. “Mia's always scared but today has been a bit scary. Mommy was yelling more than normal". Tears roll down Greg’s cheeks as he looks down at the baby.

Sherlock nods and holds both the girls close. “It’s okay now. Your Daddy is gonna take care of you and so is Mycroft. John and I will be here for you too. Okay?”  
“It’s okay. Let it out.” Mycroft rubs Greg’s back and kisses his head.

"I know"Ashley sighs happily in sherlocks embraced. Greg sobs into Mycroft’s chest, baby curled up close to his heart, between them both

“You’re gonna go home with Daddy soon. To his house with Mycroft. You and your sister and brother are gonna live there now. How do you feel about that?” Sherlock asks.  
Mycroft holds Greg tight, holding the baby between them.

"I think it'll be nice. I love my daddy and Mycroft seems nice. Plus, Baby hasn’t even cried once." Ashley nods.  
Greg tilts the baby up to scent him, familiarizing himself with how the baby smells.

“That’s good. Tell me about Mummy’s friend. You said he yells a lot?” Sherlock rubs her back.  
The baby looks at Greg, they have the same eyes.

"All the time. It makes Mia sad and Baby cry. Jared always yells but mommy sleeps on the couch with her eyes open."   
"Oh Mycroft, hes got my eyes

“Ah.” Sherlock nods. “What does Mummy do before she falls asleep on the couch?”  
“He does.” Mycroft smiles softly.

"Sometimes she takes pills, sometimes she gives herself a shot. Kevin gives them to her.”  
“He’s so beautiful."Greg says, running a fingertip lightly down his cheek

“How does Mummy feed the baby? Does she use a bottle? Or does she hold the baby to her chest?” Sherlock asks.  
“Your son.” Mycroft says softly.

"She uses a bottle when she feeds him. She can’t feed him from herself, she said so" greg looks up briefly and shakes his head. “No, our son"  
"She doesn’t like to feed baby though, so usually I do it. I don’t think she likes baby much."Ashley mumbles, playing with sherlocks fingers.

“Such a good big sister. What do you feed the baby? And you and your sister? Are you hungry right now?” Sherlock rubs her back. “I’ll get you whatever you’d like.”  
Mycroft looks to the judge who just nods, writing everything down.

"We usually just eat cereal. There's never much to eat so I usually give Mia more, she’s like a black hole. "Ashley giggles, not seeing anything wrong with what she said. "Baby drinks formula"

Sherlock chuckles. “Look at you knowing about space.” He smiles, seeing how skinny she is. “Does mummy ever bring food home to you? From a place? What’s your favorite outside food?”

Ashley smiles" uh, she brought home a burger once, she said we could split it"

“Do you want a hamburger?” Sherlock smiles.

"I would love one" she grins.

“How about some chips too?” Sherlock smiles.

She brightens even more."I love chips, Ive only had them a few times"  
She looks down at Mia.”she’s sleeping"

“We’ll get some chips.” Sherlock nods. “When was the last time she ate?”

"Yesterday around noon. She had the last of cereal"

Sherlock frowns a little bit. “Greg..” he looks to Greg.

"Yeah"greg looks around Mycroft. He hasn’t been listening to their conversation.

“I think Mia needs to have her sugar checked. She hasn’t eaten since yesterday and she’s very groggy. She’s been asleep for a few minutes.” Sherlock frowns.

Greg frowns and passes the baby to Mycroft before coming over. He looks at john. " what should we do"

“Juice. We need juice.” John nods and sits Mia up, trying to wake her.

Greg goes out the the vending machine and buys some apple juice then runs back and hands it to john

John pour little sips into Mia’s mouth and slowly she comes back around.

Slowly, she reaches up and wraps her hands around johns on the juice bottle

“Good girl. Just drink. Good girl.” John holds her and helps her drink.

She tightens her grips, draining the juice bottle.

“Ashley, sweetie, does Mia go to sleep like that often? Just all the sudden?” John asks Ashley.

Ashley  
frowns and looks at Mia."yeah, ever since Mummy left daddy. We don’t get enough for her not to,s he has high met--meta-bolsm"

John nods. “Okay. You’re so smart, sweetie. We’ll make sure she’s always has enough food. And so do you.”

She looks at him for a minute trying to see if he’s lying. Seeing he’s not she grins and hugs him around the waist.

John holds her close. “You’re safe now. I promise.” He whispers, knowing his omega scent will calm her.

She smiles ,relaxing against him for a minute before pulling back. Turning around, she lifts Mia up and shoves her into johns arms. "She needs hugs too"

John nods and hugs Mia as well, checking her over. “Does she talk?” He asks Ashley.

"No,, not since daddy left"she says, nuzzling his leg

“Okay.” John nods and runs his fingers through her hair. “You’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you. You took care of your sister and brother so good. You’ve taken care of yourself so good.”

She closes her eyes"its hards. I don’t want to have to do it anymore."she whimpers

“No. No more. Your Daddy and Mycroft and Uncle Sherlock and me are here now. We’ll take care of you and Mia and the baby. You can rest now. You can be a kid.” John hugs her close.

Ashley sniffles against johns legs." It’s so hard taking care of them, worrying if they're hurt or hungry. Its hard to take care of them with nothing"

“I know, sweetheart.” John holds her close. “You did so good. You’re so smart. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise you.” He holds her against his chest so she can breathe him in.

She winds her finger into john shirt and starts sobbing. "I..'m s..soo tir..ed"

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry. Let it out. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” John holds her close.

Eyes closing, she snuffles into johns neck,f eeling safe.  
She lets out a shaky sigh as she falls asleep

John holds her close as she sleeps.  
“Do we really have to do the blood tests tonight?” Greg asks the judge.  
The judge shakes her head. “No. Just some time this week. There’s been enough going on for them tonight.” The judge nods.  
Sherlock comes in with things from the vending machine. He opens a package of biscuits and hands it to Greg. “Feed Mia.”

Grabbing the biscuits, he smiles at him then walked over to john to grab Mia. Grabbing her he goes and sits with her in his lap. Feeding her, he wipes his tears away and kisses her on her head.

Mia eats hungrily, relaxing into Greg.  
Mycroft speaks with the judge in hushed tones.  
The judge nods.

Greg holds her closes, eyes only on her right now.

Mia look up at him as she eats.

He smiles softly and rocks her, looking into her eyes.

“Daddy?” She whispers, voice quiet from not having used it for so long.

He chokes and whimpers, burying his face in Mia ’s hair, holding her tight.”oh Mia, daddy.s here. Im sorry I wasn.t but Im here now."he cries

Mia just presses close, breathing in his scent.

"My baby girl,I love you so much, missed you every single day "

She cuddles into him, pressing her face to his chest.

He holds her close and rocks her, more to comfort himself than her.

Mycroft goes to him. “Home?” He asks softly.

Greg looks up at him."please"

Mycroft nods. Soon everyone is loaded into the car and taken to Greg and Mycroft’s.  
Anthea lets them in.

Grabbing the two sleeping girls, greg lets Mycroft grab the baby before following him inside

Anthea helps Greg puts the girls to bed.

Greg thanks Anthea then just stands there staring at the girls. Seeing his girls finally where they belong makes his heart feel full. He stands there, tears of joy running down his face

“Gregory..” Mycroft says softly as he stands in the hallway, holding the baby.

He wipes his tears as he turns around. Walking over he kisses Mycroft, baby pressed between them.

Mycroft kisses him back. “Anthea put the baby’s cot in our room for now.”

Greg releases a shaky sigh.”good, that’s good"  
He looks down at the baby and runs his fingertips softly along the baby’s cheek.

“You have to name him..” Mycroft says softly.

He shakes his head"I... I don’t have any names right now"

“Doesn’t have the be now.” He says softly.

I know" he leans forward and rests his head on mycroft’s shoulder “God, im just so upset. I knew she wasnt’ the greatest mother but I didn’t think she'd neglect them"

“I know.” He says softly. “Come to bed.”

"Im too upset to sleep Mycroft, can we just cuddle?"

“Of course.”

"Can... can the baby lay with us. I need..... i just... don’t think I can nit have him close, not yet"

“Gregory, whatever you need we’ll do.”

"I don’t want to inconvenience you"he mumbles as he blushes softly

“Love, it is the furthest thing to an inconvenience.” He caresses his face gently.

Greg closes his eyes and leans into the caress.

“They’re our children now. No one will ever have them but us. I promise you.” Mycroft whispers.

Greg feels tears pool in his eyes again." That means everything to me sweetheart, thank you."

Mycroft nods and leads Mycroft to their room, turning on the baby monitors in each of the girls rooms. “Just in case.” He says softly. “Maybe we should give the baby a bath.”

"Thats a good idea"he says. " i dont know when he was bathed last"

“Hold him. I’ll get everything ready.” Mycroft passes the baby to Greg.

Greg holds him close, watching as his eyes open and he flails his arms

“Easy, darling.” Mycroft kisses the babies head before going to the bathroom.

Smiling softly, greg gently grabs one of the baby s flailing hands, chuckling as he coos at him

Mycroft secures the baby’s tub to the counter after washing it. He fills it with warm water, just enough for the baby to sit in. He gets out the soap and cloths to wash him with. “Ready.” He calls.

Smiling, he heads to the bathroom wheres he strips the baby, growling at the diaper rash the kid has.

“Relax. You’ll scare him.” Mycroft scolds. “We can heal him. We have creams. We’ll keep him clean.”

"Sorry"he closes his eyes and takes a breath, calming down. He sighs and opens his eyes. "Your right"he says, softly tickling the baby’s tummy, listening to him giggle.

“Set him in the tub. With his back against the raised half. We’ll wash his upper half first and let his lower soak for a bit.” Mycroft nods and rolls up his sleeves.

Nodding, he does as Mycroft tells him to.

Mycroft takes a wet wash cloth and gently runs it over the babies body. “Close the door. We don’t want him getting a chill.”

He does as asked and comes back"is there anything I can do to help?"

“Talk to him. He doesn’t know me. I’m a stranger. You smell like him. He knows you.” Mycroft gently washes the boy.

Moving so the baby can see him, he smiles."hi baby boy, im your daddy, and this gorgeous man washing you is gonna be your other daddy."he says to him, watching as the baby giggles as Mycroft washes him.

Mycroft smiles softly, gently wiping away the grime from his delicate skin.

You're just so cute. You're going to love living here, we'll love you and take care of you"he baby talks.

Mycroft holds him up, washing his legs and bottom.

The baba squirms as Mycroft does so. Crying softly as Mycroft softly washes his rash

“I know, darling. I know it hurts. Almost done. Then we’ll put some cream on and it’ll feel better.” Mycroft talks to him soothingly and holds him close as he cleans him.

He wails and flails his hands around, making Greg’s heart hurt

Mycroft rinses the baby off and dries him. He takes him to their bed and lays him down on a blanket. “Get me the cream.” He points to a tube on their dresser.

Greg grabs the tube and hands it to Mycroft, watching as the baby squirms on the blanket.

Mycroft gently spreads the cream over his rash.

Feeling better, the baby coos and raises his arms and flails them at Mycroft.

“That’s a good boy.” Mycroft picks him up and holds him close. “Greg, love, will you get him a nappy and his pajamas?”

"Yeah" greg says, grabbing a nappy and PJs. The baby giggles softly as he grabs Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft chuckles softly and gets the baby ready for bed. “How about a bottle and then sleep, mm?”

The baby yawns as Greg goes and prepares a bottle for bed.

“Such a good boy.” Mycroft kisses the baby’s head.

The baby sleepily stretches, curling into the warmth Mycroft provides. Greg comes in, handing Mycroft the bottle and standing next to them, smiling softly.  
"Seeing you with our baby boy makes me happy."greg sighs happily

Mycroft smiles softly and relaxes into Greg as he feeds the boy. “Our boy..”

The baby wraps his hands around the bottle and closes his eyes as Greg kisses Mycroft on the head.

Mycroft hums softly. “After he’s done do you want to burp him?”

Greg smiles softly."yeah, I would love too"

Mycroft passes the boy to Greg when he finishes.

Greg gently positions the boy and burps him as Mycroft gets ready for bed.

Mycroft makes sure the cot is good before changing into his own pajamas.

Smiling, he stands there rocking softly, enjoying the warm feeling of the boy sleeping on his shoulder.

“He’s asleep.” Mycroft smiles softly.

He looks up at Mycroft briefly then looks back down at the baby. "I know" he says softly

“Want to put him to bed?” He asks softly.

Greg sits on the edge of the bed." Not yet"he says quietly. "I just........ "he sighs" cant....put him down. Not yet"

“You don’t have to.” Mycroft sits next to Greg.

Greg gently leans against Mycroft, holding the baby against his shoulder.

Mycroft gently rubs Greg’s back.

Greg closes his eyes. "Im sorry I growled earlier, I shouldn’t have done so near the baby but its just so overwhelming"he says softly.

“It’s alright. I know it’s a lot to handle. But for now we need to swallow it so they do not suffer. That is the plight of parenthood.” Mycroft says softly.

"I know, i just.... cant believe she would do that to them" greg says, gently rubbing the baby’s back.

“She failed where we shall succeed.” Mycroft frowns. “Do you want.. Do you want to press charges against her?”

"I don’t know, i don’t want to turn this into a giant mess, I just want to keep the kids Mycroft, thats all I want"he says softly, opening his eyes and looking at the small life he created. "How could she hurt something so precious"he whispers, shocked by the actions of his ex.

“They’re going to press charges. You won’t have to do anything.” Mycroft says softly. “I’m sorry, love. They’ll be okay now. We’ll keep them safe.”

He nods "ok". Greg sighs " I know they'll be ok now, I know that we'll keep them safe and loved, but it still hurts" Greg says resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder.

“I know.” Mycroft holds Greg close.

He sighs, breathing in Mycroft’s scent to calm himself down.

Mycroft scents Greg.

Greg smiles before closing his eyes and humming.

Mycroft holds Greg and kisses his head.

He yawns softly, Leaning against Mycroft more firmly.

He rubs Greg’s back. “Lay down, love. We can us the cot that attaches to the bed so he can lay next to you.”

Greg doesn’t want to let go, but he is getting tired. “Ok love"he sigh quietly

“He’ll sleep right next to you.” Mycroft gets up and sets up the cot that attaches to the bed.

"I know he will, and thats not far at all, it just feels like it"

“I know, love. You can touch him and feel him. He’ll smell even more like you in the morning.”

"I know"he says getting up and walking over to the crib.

Mycroft makes sure it’s secure to the bed. “Alright.”

Greg hesitantly puts the baby in the crib, sad now that his arms are empty

“If it was safe I’d let him sleep in bed between us but it’s not.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg goes over and hugs Mycroft. "I know you would, but your right its not safe to do so"

Mycroft holds Greg close. “He’ll be okay.”

"I know he will be,I just don't feel like he will be when he’s not in my arms"greg frowns

“I know. Change into your pajamas and get ready for bed. I’ll watch him. Then come and lay down while I check on the girls.” Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek.

"Ok love" he says before pulling away to get his pajamas on.

Mycroft sits on the bed, watching the baby sleep.

Coming over he crawls into the bed next to the crib, watching the baby sleeps

Mycroft kisses Greg’s head before going to check on the girls.

Greg blushes and yawns, snuggling down under the comforter.

Mycroft checks on the girls and makes sure they’re sleeping comfortably before going back to Mycroft.

"How are they" greg mumbles when Mycroft comes back, eyes barely open

“Good. Sleeping soundly.” Mycroft gets into bed behind Greg.

"Good"he mumbles, reaching back and tugging at Mycroft’s arm, trying to pull him closer.

Mycroft spoons Greg. “Sleep. I’ll get up in a few hours and feed the boy. You can feed him the next.”

“Ok love you"he breathes out as he falls asleep.

Greg sleeps lightly.

Around midnight the baby starts fussing

Mycroft gets up and goes to the baby, scooping him up and kisses his head before taking him to make a bottle.

He coos, happy to see Mycroft, before he starts whimpering.

“I know, love. You’re hungry. Your bottle is nearly ready.” Mycroft says soothingly.

He whine, scrunching up his face, but he stops whimpering.

Mycroft tests the bottle first before putting it to the boy’s lips.

The boy latches on and starts drinking, hands going around the bottle.

“That’s a good lad.” Mycroft smiles softly and walks back to the bedroom.

The boy makes happy noises as he drinks, starring up at Mycroft

“Such a good boy.” Mycroft says softly, rocking him gently as he feeds him.

The boy pushes the bottle from his mouth, making soft little sounds.

Mycroft holds him close and burps him gently.

The boy burps and giggle tiredly at the sound, fingers messing with the fabric of Mycroft’s pajamas

Mycroft smiles softly and sways, pressing gentle kisses to the boys head.

The boy gurgles softly, reaching up and grabbing Mycroft’s ear. Giggling he tugs one it.

Mycroft chuckles softly and rocks him.

The baby’s hand slips back down as he grows tired. Smiling softly, gently grabs one of the baby’s flailing hands, chuckling as he coos at him.

“He’s a good boy. Finished his bottle.” Mycroft smiles softly.

The boy sighs and falls asleep on Mycroft’s shoulder.

Mycroft smiles softly and rubs his back.

He shifts softly in Mycroft’s grip.

Mycroft cuddles the boy, smelling him.

The baby gently coos in his sleep.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head gently.

Greg, who woke up a few minutes ago, smiles at the sight they make.

Mycroft blushes as he sees Greg looking at him. “I haven’t held a baby since Sherlock was born.” He chuckles quietly.

He smiles sleepily. "Your a natural"  
Gregs sure its just his alpha side, but Mycroft looks amazing, hair sleep rumpled and baby in arms.

Mycroft smiles softly and gently lays the baby back in the cot next to Greg.

He smiles and caresses the baby’s head before spreading his arms. "Come here"he murmurs.

Mycroft goes to Greg and cuddles into him.

Greg hums happily and closes his eyes

Mycroft relaxes in Greg’s arms, falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment and tell us what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think! More to come!


End file.
